


Fate or Chance?

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe-Dark Future, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land is hopelessly blighted, causing sickness that indiscriminately kills the old and very young. A shadowy group is dedicated to fixing their world through changing the past. The beginning of the decline is tracked to the Fifth Blight.</p><p>A young elven woman has posed as a man her whole life. Tired of living a lie she is seriously considering turning herself in to one of the baby farms. Before she can she is taken off of the streets.</p><p>A young human man leads a comfortable life servicing the many men in the city. His job is important, providing the women of the baby farms with plenty of semen to try and keep all of the races alive. He is content with his life but he too is kidnapped.</p><p>Turned loose on the streets after the last child she bore sterilized her a Qunari woman struggles to find a place in the city. Unused to the harsh life outside the farms she faces danger at every turn. She readily agrees to an offer of asylum from a life she hates.</p><p>  <strong>The warning has been changed. Please note.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alex hurried down the dirty dust covered street, hands jammed into the pockets of her stained jeans. The streets were nearly deserted. She only saw one other person and he was in just as big of a hurry as she was. The coming storm had sped up and the curfew had been moved up three hours. Enforcement wouldn’t kill you for breaking curfew but they weren’t shy about hurting you. Being raped after you were detained for detox wasn’t out of the question either.

Everyone knew what detox entailed but she’d never been through it. Being stripped naked for a chemical shower would have seen her headed for the baby farms after the four day quarantine, also spent nude. Ever since she could remember her physical gender was something no one could ever know. Her red hair was always cut short. She wore boys clothing. Even her birth records had been changed to M instead of F. Alex didn’t really want to know how her parents had managed that but suspected that they had waited to file the report for two years.

As a child her mother had terrified her with stories of horrible things that went on at the farms. For Alex the danger of being turned into a baby machine was doubled if anyone ever discovered her physical gender. The only female elves one saw walking around were all too old to bear children. Not only were elves semi resistant to the red sickness, they produced human and dwarven babies as well as elven one’s depending on the sperm used. Their resistance was only passed on to the elven babies however. That trait was as recessive as all the elven genes were.

She’d been asking questions lately, about the baby farms and why they were even necessary. Her existence was statistically unlikely. Ninety-five percent of infants born outside of the farms died within the first year. The survival rate of infants born inside the farms was much better but still dismal. Only half of those lived through the critical first two years.

Her mother had to have wanted to raise her herself. Alex had been an unexpected surprise. Both of her parents were older and her mom had spent most of her life at a baby farm, watching half of her offspring die and the other half taken so she could make more. When, against all odds, she’d survived through her first two years giving her to one of the farms would have been heartbreaking. Alex didn’t resent her mother or her father for wanting to keep her, so few actually knew who their parents even were. After the infants survived through two years the survival rate went up and the children were given to someone on a waiting list.

Discovering that the baby farms were actually necessary had been shocking. The Blight dust, which caused the red sickness, was everywhere though and it was impossible to control exposure. The baby farms were air tight with filters working around the clock. They were some of the most secure buildings in the city. Getting in required the detox process. When the rest of the city suffered the regular blackouts the farms were often the only building with power besides the detox centers. Despite all this they still lost babies to the red sickness.

Alex had started asking questions because she was tired of hiding. Her chest was constantly wrapped to hide her small breasts. She didn’t dare use public restrooms because the bulge in her jeans was only a sock. It was her menstrual cycles that were really dangerous however. There just weren’t that many young women outside the farms and finding something to sop up the mess was challenging. Revealing her true gender would mean getting taken to the farms however. While she hoped her mother was exaggerating Alex wasn’t quite ready to find out. Getting caught outside after curfew was definitely not how she wanted to reveal herself so she walked a little faster.

Two people wearing full body protective gear, complete with helmets and oxygen tanks, suddenly blocked her path. Alex turned to run the other direction only to find she was surrounded. She knew they weren’t enforcers because the suits had no patches or insignia of any kind. Curfew was now the least of her worries. These men had to belong to one of the many factions. Because women were scarce teenage boys and smaller men, like she appeared to be, were often kidnapped. They would take her back to their lair with the intentions of passing her ass around to all the members. When it was discovered that she was really a woman she would become someone’s pet.

“Let me through,” she demanded. Alex crouched and held her hands out beside her, calling on the magic everyone possessed but only a few with any real power or ability, and wreathed her hands in fire.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that,” a man she hadn’t noticed said. “Subdue him.”

There was a pinch on her back, felt through her thick coat, her T-shirt and the cloth binding her breasts. Alex couldn’t move and lost her connection to the Fade. She teetered and hands were suddenly all over her, lifting and straightening her limbs. Her voice didn’t work; it was as paralyzed as the rest of her. The man who’d spoken appeared over her head and she saw that he was an elf without the protective gear of the men holding her.

“Do not fear Alex Arainai,” he said soothingly. “You are perfectly safe.”

He closed her eyes and carefully plugged her ears. Alex felt his fingers on her forehead and lost consciousness. When she struggled awake bright fluorescent lights greeted her. She could feel cold metal against all of the skin on her backside. Already disoriented Alex fought panic as she rose slowly.

“I must apologize,” a familiar voice said from behind her. “We were expecting a young elven male. Had we known I would not have been chosen to explain.”

“Who are you?” Alex demanded pushing aside her fear. She turned on the narrow metal table she was seated on. Alex wanted to curl up and hide her nude body from him but drew on everything she had learned in the tough school yards. “Where have you taken me? What do you want?”

“Please,” he said with an amused smile. “We have three more days of quarantine. There will be plenty of time to answer all of your questions.”

The elf was just as naked as she was, seated cross legged with his hands resting on his knees, on another narrow metal table a few feet away. He was completely hairless as all elves were but he also didn’t have any on his head. Alex scowled at him and straddled the table, once more ignoring her need to hide in favor of being seen as tough. With her hands clenched into fists she let them rest on her thighs and sat up straighter. His hazel eyes never left her violet ones despite her bold display. The amused smile never wavered. Alex’s scowl deepened.

“I suppose you’re going to take me to one of the farms,” she said tersely.

“No,” he replied evenly. “You will remain here.”

“And where is here?”

“A secure facility deep under the city.”

“Under?” Alex looked up suddenly a little more nervous but the shiny metal ceiling only reflected the glare of the fluorescent lights. “Who are you and why did you kidnap me?”

“My name is Sven. I am part of an organization trying to save our dying world. You just might be the key to our salvation Miss Arainai.”

“Me?” Alex said incredulously. “I’m just another nobody trying to eke out an existence. And don’t call me miss. It sounds weird.”

“Would you prefer male pronouns?” Sven asked seriously.

“Well… no,” said Alex reluctantly. “I’ve been a guy ever since I can remember but… I don’t really feel like a guy. I was planning to turn myself in to one of the farms.”

“I’m pleased you didn’t,” he said smiling. “That would have made getting a hold of you immensely difficult. May I ask how your records were altered?”

“I wasn’t born in a farm,” she said cautiously after a moment. “I think my parents hid me for two years then filed the report. I’m nineteen, not seventeen.”

“Remarkable,” Sven said in fascination. “To survive in conditions that kills most infants. You must have a hearty constitution.”

“Is that going to help me save the world,” she scoffed.

“Probably not,” said Sven calmly. “We want you to guide your ancestor, Neria Surana, to end the Fifth Blight before it destroys all of Ferelden.”

Alex burst out laughing. She held her stomach and closed her eyes at the completely ridiculous notion. “You’re joking right,” she managed after a while. “You can’t think I’d believe that load of shit. If you’re not going to hand me over to one of the farms you’re going to give me to your boss. He’s…”

“I assure you Miss Arainai,” he interrupted evenly. “We aren’t joking. You need not fear for your maidenhood. We do not force the unwilling for fleeting pleasure. You will be treated with the utmost respect, as an honored guest, though you will need to remain here.”

“Maker’s balls,” Alex whispered after a moment. “You’re serious…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought to you earlier than expected by a very long and rather boring night at work. Enjoy. =)

Alex swallowed hard and brought her legs up onto the table. She crossed them and gripped her knees. “You realize how that sounds don’t you?”

“Like I have lost my mind,” Sven said mildly. “You will have to trust us.”

“You take me off of the streets, put me to sleep, strip me, putting your hands Maker knows where in the process and let’s not get started on the detox. And you expect me to trust you?”

“Had we known your true gender Michaela would have taken you through the detox. She would be here to put you at ease.”

“That doesn’t make any of it better or right.”

“Do you wish me to sit in the corner?” Sven unfurled and stood, his arms held out to his sides. “Will touching me put you at ease?”

“What?” Alex said in shock. She scooted backwards on the table and shook her head. “No! Why would… no. Just… no.”

“Why would I make such an offer?” he said with that amused smile. He put his arms behind his back and widened his stance a little. “Because I will do anything to gain your trust. We believe you are the only hope for our world and we must have your cooperation.”

“You’ve certainly proved your sincerity,” Alex said flatly. “Who is we?”

“The Daughters and Sons of Thedas,” Sven said calmly. “We have dedicated ourselves to saving our world from the Blight destroying it and us.”

“And the only way is by doing the impossible,” said Alex skeptically.

“We know it is not impossible. There is no way to stop our slow demise. The Blight has permeated everything. Every twisted tree and stunted blade of grass, woven into the earth and stone around us. The most powerful filters can’t prevent us from breathing and drinking the dust. More are born sterile every year and the sickness takes half of those that are born even after all precautions are taken. The only way to stop our death is to prevent this eventuality from happening.”

“That brings us back to the impossible. You can’t change the past.”

“ _You_ can. Through extensive research we have discovered when our world began dying. The Fifth Blight, begun in a swampy southern region of Fereldan. The large country was woefully undefended. The thirty or so Grey Wardens present on the battlefield at Ostagar were slaughtered to a man when the General providing a flanking charge fled. Only…”

“Wait,” Alex said holding up her hands. “What’s a Grey Warden?”

“Soldiers that died out three thousand years ago. They knew how to harness the Blight and stop the archdemons that organized darkspawn into frightful armies with untold destructive capabilities.”

“And these darkspawn carried the Blight?”

“Correct.” Sven moved around and sat on the very end of his metal table, legs spread and hands gripping the edge. Unlike him, her eyes strayed to his crotch. Either he didn’t notice or chose not to mention it as he continued the history lesson. “Only one Grey Warden survived. His efforts were valiant but ultimately fruitless.”

“So where does this Neria person come into the picture? And what happens to me if, and I’m not saying I believe any of this, I start screwing around with my ancestor’s history?”

“Neria must become a Grey Warden. She will meet the man that bears your surname earlier. Zevran Arainai was nearly killed during the Fifth Blight trying to assassinate Alistair Theirin, the last Warden. His companions at the time convinced him to spare the assassin and he joined their ranks, fleeing Denerim when the battle was lost. We believe your existence is in no danger. Neria can support Alistair and finish his mission if needs be.”

“How do you know all this?” Alex asked crossing her arms over her chest. “Surely written history was lost. They don’t teach any of this shit in school.”

“Not all was lost,” Sven said leaning back on his hands. “Most we have gleaned from records from the other countries that existed at the time. Part of this information was gained through direct observation using the same device that will send you to guide Neria Surana.”

“This is still too crazy,” said Alex shaking her head. “Why me? Why can’t you do it?”

“Unless there is a blood connection between the host and the observer changing the host’s actions is impossible,” he said sitting back upright. “We can influence the Senior Warden Duncan to go to the Circle Tower in Ferelden but only you can influence Neria. You are the last of her blood.”

Alex sighed and scrubbed her face. What he was asking her to believe was simply too fantastically outrageous to be a lie. She didn’t know of anything that could do what he claimed but she’d never heard of the group either. If there was any possibility that she could actually prevent the terrible world they lived in wasn’t it her responsibility to at least try? If she failed there was always her womb. She didn’t think that she’d ever see the surface again but that didn’t disappoint her in the slightest. Both of her parents were dead and she had few friends. Perhaps she could be a baby machine for these people.

“Three squares a day?” she asked meeting his gaze.

“Yes,” he said evenly. “No blackouts and relative safety from the storms on the surface.”

“All right,” Alex said nodding. “I’ll do what I can.”

“Thank you Miss Arainai,” Sven said gratefully.

“Alex. Is there a bathroom in here or do I have to squat in a corner?”

“Just over there Alex. Dinner should be delivered shortly.”

She stood and followed his outstretched arm, hoping the next three days didn’t drag by.

*

Vincent Hawke Carson was sprawled on one of the beds in the large breakroom. His shift had ended almost three hours ago but the storm raging outside had kept him and the other workers busy with the large crowd that always showed up an hour before curfew. The customers drank, ate and talked on the bottom floor while they waited to be called upstairs. Because of curfew they usually got called at least twice and sometimes three depending on when the all clear sounded.

He was lying on his stomach, arms folded underneath his head. His clothes were neatly folded in his locker but Vincent didn’t expect to need them for at least five more hours. Water was still running from the ends of his tightly braided hair and beading on his light brown skin. He’d spent longer in the shower than he should have and was hoping for a nap. A normal shift was twelve hours, four on, four resting and four on. Vincent and all the other whores who worked at the Palace were lucky to get half an hour of rest on curfew days.

“Vince,” the floor supervisor said loudly.

“Go away Marcus,” he mumbled. “I’ve only been out for ten minutes.”

“I know,” Marcus said angrily. “That jackass downstairs gave Seth a Qunari. He’s hurtin’.”

He snorted as he sat up and rubbed his dark brown eyes. “I swear I’m going to knock out the rest of that asshole’s teeth one of these days,” Vincent growled. “What room?”

“Five,” said Marcus. “Thanks Vince.”

“Just get Seth some attention,” he said waving him away.

Resigned to having his nap in the harness Vincent made his way slowly down the hall. Marcus came out of room five supporting the young elf who had been in it. Seth was very new and it was clear how sore he was going to be for a while just by the way he walked. If Seth stuck it out he’d learn how to take any cock and read the morning news while he did. You didn’t give the green kids the longest and thickest cocks however. Vincent decided to have a chat with Brody very soon.

The odds of Seth actually staying were slim however. Being a whore was lucrative but not everyone could handle the detachment of it. All you were to the customers was a warm hole to fuck and it got to nearly everyone eventually. Vincent had been working at the Palace since he was sixteen and at twenty-four he hadn’t burned out yet. If he could save a few teens from being raped he’d die strapped into the harness. Curfew days were starting to wear on him however.

Vincent closed the door of room five behind him and quickly adjusted the buckles and straps of the harness for his tall lanky frame. With a bone weary yawn he climbed up into the complicated rig, his legs spread and suspended comfortably by the straps around his thighs, stomach, chest and the head strap. Out of habit he grabbed a collection unit from the nearby shelves and carefully attached the large tube to his own cock. The possibility of him actually filling the unit was slim. They already had three of the little bags full of his jizz but he was just too tired to fill another. He wondered how full the storage room was as he pushed the button on the nearby wall that closed the curtain around his hips.

All whorehouses were government run facilities. Customers paid for the beer and burgers with cash but sex was paid for with their semen. They were given special self-lubricating condoms downstairs at the desk, filled it in one of the ten rooms and turned it in at the top of the stairs. It was tied and tagged with the customer’s ID number and placed in cold storage for the farms. The workers were given a bonus for every bag they turned in.

He put his code into the keypad and pressed the green button that would put his name next to room five on Brody’s board downstairs. Vincent placed his arms in their straps and hung in the harness, his eyes sliding closed once more. It didn’t take but a few minutes to hear the door on the customer’s side of the room. Moments after that door clicked shut the harness began descending. Vincent felt the thick cock pushed into his ass and dozed while the dwarf on the other side of the curtain grunted as he thrust into his ass over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

The water coming out of the shower head was hot. It wasn’t sort of warm or borderline freezing, but truly hot. Her pale skin was almost as red as her hair when she stepped out. Alex patted the water off of her face and vigorously rubbed her hair before she wrapped the thin towel around her and tucked in the end in. She hadn’t explored her new quarters in favor of getting to the shower. Four days without cleaning up was nothing new but spending those four days completely naked with chemical residue on every possible square inch of her skin was. Sven had ended up scratching as much as she had and had told her it was normal.

The bathroom was simple. The shower was at the very back. It was a smallish square with an opaque plastic door. There were nozzles inside for soap and shampoo, another luxury she could never afford. The commode sat to one side. Alex hadn’t used it yet but thought it was one of those fancy ones that squirted water to clean you off then blow dried your nether region so your pants wouldn’t get wet. Next to the toilet was a simple vanity. She looked under the sink and found extra soap and shampoo for the shower, as well as a stack of wash cloths. The recessed storage cupboard in the wall behind held more bath towels and hand towels.

Alex stepped out, leaving the door open behind her, and looked around what appeared to be a common room. The hallway door was directly across from the bathroom door. To her left was a comfortable looking sofa, two rocking recliners, a completely full bookcase against one wall and an odd rectangular stuffed piece of furniture in the middle of the sofa and chairs. On her right was a kitchen table and chairs, a set of shelves with a myriad of things on them and a screen with a computer generated image of green trees and colorful flowers.

There were no windows and the walls were stainless steel but the floor was fuzzy dark blue carpeting. The sofa and chairs were an odd greenish color and the table and chairs were red plastic. Clashing colors aside the room was cleaner and better furnished than the entire block of hovels on her street in the city. That was just the outer room. Across from the hallway were five doors. The middle was the bathroom but the other four were private quarters. Sven had pointed out hers before she’d raced to the shower and told her the other three were empty.

Sven had also told her that her room contained clothing for her. He had apologized again for not knowing she was really a she and offered to find her more appropriate underclothes as well as skirts and blouses rather than all men’s wear. Alex had told him not to worry about skirts and blouses. Getting used to underwear that fit right without a sock stuffed into the front was going to be difficult enough. She turned to her right and went in the first door next to the bathroom.

The sleeping quarters were square with a bed at the far end and a closet against one wall. The floor was the same dark blue carpeting from the common room and the walls were once more stainless steel. Alex closed the door behind her and dropped the towel to the floor. The blanket on her neatly made bed was some synthetic blend in a horrible shade of orange but the red sheets beneath it were cotton. Unable to help herself she fell face down on the bed and rolled around on the soft sheets.

“This place is ridiculous,” she said happily. “I never want to leave.”

She rolled to her back, one foot hanging off the side and her arms stretched out perpendicular. Sven had told her that she could explore most of the underground facility at her leisure but only after she’d been introduced to Michaela. He had seemed a little impatient for her to get started since most of the technical stuff had been discussed over the last three days of quarantine. Alex had a slightly different plan however.

Being in a room completely naked with an equally naked man had been embarrassing at first. It became normal rather quickly. Her eyes were drawn continually to his cock and balls, curious about those bits her parents had wanted her to have. Eventually she’d caught him looking at her bits so she didn’t feel bad at all for staring at him. For the most part she thought it had to be annoying, always dangling and flopping around. He did seem a little irritated the morning he woke with it stiff. That had fascinated her to no end however.

Alex knew what men did with their stiff pricks. It had always terrified her. Sven, even though he did look, had always kept his distance. It seemed that there was no reason to be afraid here. Despite the naked journey from the quarantine room, none of the dozens of men and the few women they passed slapped her ass on the way by. She couldn’t go a day on the surface without at least one hand on her ass even when it was covered. They looked, saluted to Sven and went on down the hall. Either these people were all celibate or they knew something most of the population on the surface had forgotten. She was curious but it would be a while before she found the nerve to ask one of those men to put his stiff prick inside of her. Her imagination would suffice for the moment.

Simply because she could without the constant fear of being caught, Alex pulled at her nipples until they were stiff. She rolled them between her fingers, pinching and cupping her breasts, thoroughly enjoying the tingling warmth that spread from her chest down between her legs. Alex moved one hand slowly down her stomach, still playing with her nipples with the other. She brought both legs up onto the mattress and let her knees fall to the side. With one finger she pushed on the little nub of flesh between her folds and shuddered.

She ran her finger softly around it, her hips coming up sometimes. Biting her bottom lip Alex slid two fingers further down and skimmed across her wet hole, stroking the very top of her channel, teasing herself to draw out what had always been hurried and half unsatisfying before. Slowly she pushed her fingers further in for the first time ever and groaned softly. Alex tried to keep it slow but the more her gut tightened, the longer she felt that pleasant tingling, the faster she wanted to go. She planted her heels in the mattress and let her hips buck up, moving her fingers in and out quickly.

Deep slow breaths became quick little moaning pants. The hand at her breasts still pinching and squeezing finally stopped with her nipple caught between two fingers, holding her small breast tightly. Faster and faster, in and out, the heel of her hand catching on that little nub spreading tingling pleasure, until the tension broke. Alex gasped and her previously smooth rhythm stuttered. She laid on the bed her hands relaxing as she shuddered through her climax. For a few minutes she panted, feeling completely relaxed for perhaps the first time in her life.

“Maker,” she said thickly. “Definitely going to do that a little more often.”

Alex sat up and grabbed the towel. She wiped her fingers off and dropped it to the floor. The closet was the most complicated fixture she’d seen so far. One side was a tall set of doors that extended quite a ways down the wall. The side nearest the bed had four drawers from the floor up and a large open space on top. There was a comb sitting on top as well as a toothbrush and several tubes of toothpaste stacked against the wall. The two drawers closest to the floor were empty but the top two were filled with white socks and white underwear. She closed the underwear drawer without taking a pair out. She didn’t ever want to wear another pair of men’s underwear as long as she lived and if that meant going without for a while she would.

After tossing a pair of socks onto the bed, she slid open the folding doors and stood gawking at all the clean pants and shirts hung on the rack. There were jeans and slacks ranging in color from black to khaki. T-shirts in an amazing array of colors hung next to them as well as button up collared shirts also in many colors. This was more clothes than the people on two blocks of her street had.

She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and pulled them on. They fit strange without the rolled up sock at the crotch but the waist as well as the length was perfect. Alex chose a light blue button up shirt with long sleeves and slipped it on. The cuffs ended neatly at her wrists but she rolled them halfway up her forearms. After buttoning it up she walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror over the sink.

Her breasts didn’t show as well as she would have liked and she frowned at her reflection. She pulled the bottom of the shirt down to stretch out the excess. That helped a little and she stood there thinking for a moment. Alex smiled and quickly undid the bottom four buttons of the shirt. Pulling the flaps tight around her back, she tied them together in a knot that sat just above her belly button. Satisfied she went back to her room, pulled on her socks and a pair of sneakers from the bottom of the closet. She left her room and then the common room of her new living quarters, confident she would not be mistaken for a man.


	4. Chapter 4

Vincent tuned out the grunts of whoever was on the other side of the curtain, probably a human from the height. The harness swayed a little but he was quite used to the motion after so many years. He watched the clock on the little keypad, knowing it wouldn’t make his shift end any faster. There was little else to do however. A small TV was set into the floor of every room to help the workers stave off boredom but the ear buds for this room were broken. There was a shelf with a few books but he’d read them all several times. He’d brought a new book of logic puzzles from home and that had kept him occupied for most of the day but it sat on the shelf for the moment. His shift ended in thirty minutes and Vincent was bored out of his wits.

In order to do this job you had to like cock. Anyone who didn’t enjoy cock didn’t last beyond one shift. After a while it took quite a lot of cock to make yours stand at attention no matter how much you liked dick. The sheer constant repetitiveness of being fucked for four hours at a time made you somewhat numb to it. Vincent liked Qunari and dwarves for getting off. Dwarves were thick and fairly powerful. Qunari always made him pay attention however. They were very thick and went deeper inside than any other. After giving Brody a nice pair of shiners however his customers had been a parade of humans and elves. Seth hadn’t been getting the big ones though so he didn’t mind too much.

He barely noticed when the steady thrusting stuttered and stopped. Tapping his fingers on the leather straps he watched the clock tick over from 11:29 to 11:30. The man on the other side of the curtain shuffled around for a few minutes, carefully removing the condom and zipping his pants up. The door opened then shut and Vincent sighed heavily. Two more minutes went by agonizingly slowly before he heard the door again. The harness moved up a little and he perked up.

“Got your bonus yet whore?” a deep voice said.

“No sir,” Vincent replied grinning. “You want the curtain open Locke?”

“Absolutely.”

It happened rarely but customers could request a specific worker. Most of the men in the city who didn’t mind other men were behind the curtains but a few weren’t. Locke, a big Qunari with a truly enormous cock, had been a regular of his for a couple of years. He pushed the button and the curtains slid open. His cock twitched inside the collection unit as he felt a pair of huge hands squeezing his ass cheeks. Vincent sighed and gripped the leather arm straps tightly.

“I love your ass,” Locke said huskily. “Don’t be afraid to holler.”

Vincent didn’t have to wait long. He felt the head at his hole and grinned before he groaned as he was suddenly full of Qunari dick. Those big hands slid up his back and gripped his sides just above the stomach strap of the harness. Locke didn’t thrust; he used the movement of the harness to slide Vincent up and down his cock. After only a few passes, his cock angled perfectly to hit Vincent’s prostate, his cock was completely stiff inside the collection unit.

“Come on whore,” Locke growled slamming him down with his powerful arms. “Let me hear you.” He groaned and Locke hummed. “That’s it.”

For a long few minutes there was only his groans the slap of flesh and the creak of the harness. Vincent wanted to squirm but being suspended in the harness prevented it. He was impaled over and over again, each downswing harder than the last. Locke kept up a constant litany of filthy commands after Vincent began panting, trying to push him over first. Tension coiled and he gripped the leather harder. His toes curled and he moaned loudly as Locke slammed roughly into him. Finally he exploded, clenching his ass as he filled the little bag at the end of the tube.

“Oh yeah,” Locke groaned. “That’s it…”

The pace stuttered to a stop and Vincent hung limply in the harness, panting as Locke pulled out. “Thanks,” Vincent said breathily. “I really needed that.”

“When are you going to come home with me?” he asked also sounding slightly out of breath. “Bet you’ve never had your cock sucked.”

“That’s tempting after the last few days,” sighed Vincent. “Brody’s pissed at me because he’s a fucking idiot.”

“Are you the one that redecorated his face?” Locke snorted in amusement.

“Yup. Gave a new kid one of you fellas.”

“There’s one dude that needs a serious accident,” said Locke in disgust.

“If you want to hang out downstairs for a little while I’m off in fifteen minutes. I’ll buy us some decent grub, maybe a bottle of something good. Spend my bonus.”

“Will you let me suck your dick?”

Vincent looked over his shoulder and smirked at the big man’s excited grin. “Will you let me ride you like the animal you are?”

“I’ll see you downstairs Vince,” Locke said pulling up his zipper.

The Qunari was still grinning when he ducked out the door. Vincent closed the curtain and gently removed the collection unit. He ignored the next customer as he carefully tied off the sack of his semen and tagged it with a preprinted label with his ID number on it. That went in a mini cold storage on the other side and he hung the collection unit back onto its post. He settled in to wait for the last few minutes.

The average whore in the Palace usually lasted four years, sometimes five, before they burned out. It was difficult being nothing more than a hole for thousands of straight guys without a girl at home to fuck. There were many things that kept Vincent coming back to work day after day. If those men were fucking him they weren’t out on the streets groping teenage boys or harassing the few women not in the farms. Most of the time, it was enough to keep him in the harness.

When the dull repetitiveness started to get to him, the cold detachment of keeping the masses entertained, he always found someone like Locke. Most of his coworkers didn’t understand how he could spend eight hours a day being screwed only to turn around and fuck at home too. It wasn’t the sex he wanted exactly, it was being able to see who was using his ass. He wanted hands on his body. He wanted to feel skin against his whole body not just brief flashes as someone pounded him. Being appreciated as a person every once in a while and not just seen as an object was the key to his longevity at work.

Vincent thought about where he would take Locke as the next customer pushed through his loose hole. He watched the clock and thought about good bourbon. The clock ticked over from 11:52 to 11:53 and he thought about lips around his cock, hands on his hips and gripping the horns that curled around Locke’s ears to keep himself steady. Vincent thought about sitting on that enormous cock, rocking with his hands flat on Locke’s broad chest. Perhaps he’d even get a kiss or two. The numbers rolled over again and Vincent ignored the customer behind him, eager to be off the clock.

*

Since being put out of the farm, Zola Adaar had never been happier to stand a foot taller than everyone else. Learning how to be intimidating had been a must. She adopted a permanent scowl and carefully spiked the brown strip of hair between her horns every day. The horns that extended out to her shoulders before turning up and narrowing to sharp points were a good deterrent even if they made dressing challenging. She wore loose clothing to make her figure less appealing but there was nothing she could do about her large breasts, her nipples constantly stiff from feeding eight infants over the years.

Only three of those babies had lived beyond a year and only two of them lasted long enough to be taken away. The last of her babies had come out breech. He was larger than most of the rest she’d had and had lived despite his rough beginning. After he’d been taken they had done the in vitro process three times without success. Since her womb wouldn’t quicken she was deemed useless and thrown out onto the streets with only the clothes on her back and no skills what so ever.

Zola had found a shelter by pure chance. It was run by a nice dwarven man that took time to teach her a few things, like how to clean and how to quickly break unwanted fingers. Life outside the farm was difficult and dangerous in so many ways, more so because she was one of only a handful young women on the streets. She was leered at constantly and, at the beginning, had broken quite a few wandering fingers. Most of the men she worked with now knew retribution was swift and brutal. That didn’t stop the leering no matter how hard she scowled at them.

She had never resented life in the farm like some of the women there did. If they knew what it was truly like out here they’d never complain about being nothing but a baby factory again. Not counting the constant danger of being raped, the food was terrible and the living conditions were worse. The water tasted funny, the clothes were itchy, the blankets didn’t keep you very warm and finding pads or tampons every month for her useless womb only made her more depressed.

In general she hated her life now. She kept to herself and bought books about magic with any spare cash she could get. If she could get out of the slums through her more than average ability and into some rich asshole’s nice house she might even consider bending over for him. Anything had to be better than what she endured now.


	5. Chapter 5

Michaela was an older woman. Her gray hair was pulled back into a tail that reached her shoulders. Faded blue eyes sat in a wrinkled face, stern and serious looking. She wore a plain T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Alex approached her with a boldness she didn’t feel, her arm stretched out in front of her. Michaela looked down and back up very quickly before grasping her hand and pumping it twice quickly.

“Old habits,” said Michaela with a corner of her mouth quirked up.

Alex shrugged. “This is how you say hi when you’re feeling friendly. Is there some reason it’s weird?”

“Women don’t typically shake hands,” she replied. Her hands went behind her back and she glanced at Sven standing next to Alex. “Are your quarters suitable?”

“Great,” Alex said smiling. “You can have the underwear back though.”

“Those are being exchanged as we speak,” Sven said. “It will take a while to find bras however. Knowing the correct size would be helpful.” He touched one end of the tie on the knotted shirt. “I do like your improvisation however.”

“I can’t help you there,” said Alex smiling. “I don’t know. I’ve always bound them.”

“That’s easily fixed,” Michaela said. “You will also find other… necessities as well when you return. If you’re willing, we’d like to begin right away.”

“Sure,” she said.

Sven had explained how the machine worked but she was still a little nervous. It was the size and shape of an easy chair. She would be in the seat with electrodes attached to her temples. A sophisticated hood would be lowered over her head. The computer would already be programed and when it was run, Alex would be seeing and hearing everything through Neria Surana’s eyes and ears. Because Neria was her ancestor, Alex would be able to influence her actions. She wasn’t quite sure how she was supposed to do that but Sven had promised to explain. Through their extensive research and testing he was positive Neria would think of it as a gut feeling or intuition.

The room Michaela led her to was like something out of an old science fiction movie. Fluorescent lights lit everything brightly. The chair sat in the middle of the room with computers and monitors around it in a horseshoe. A person in the same type of clothes as Michaela and Sven sat at each monitor. Each one of them fell silent and turned in their chairs. Alex smiled nervously and waved. There were several that returned her smile and even a few that twiddled their fingers back.

Michaela walked briskly over to an older dwarven woman and leaned over her monitor. Sven gently pressed a hand to the middle of her back and guided her to the chair. It was a metal monstrosity with a thin cushion on the seat. Alex turned and sat, rubbing her thighs after leaning back and bringing her feet up on the footrest.

“Relax,” Sven said soothingly. “You have nothing to worry about.” He reached behind the chair and held up a set of odd looking square plastic patches with wires coming from one end. “Just a little pull when these come off.”

Alex nodded and watched him pull the paper back off of one. The sticky side was shiny and metallic. Her vision blurred the closer he moved it to her face. It was cold against her temple and she felt the light pressure from his fingers pressing down to make sure it stuck. The process was repeated and she had the sticky patches on both sides. Alex couldn’t see him attaching the wires from the back of the chair but she felt the slight weight pulling at her skin.

“I’m going to lower the dome now,” Sven said softly. He patted her hand and smiled. “I’ve been in this device myself. It can be disorienting but you’ll be fine.”

“Do I get a practice run?” she asked. “Figure this thing out before I have to… do important stuff?”

“Yes,” he replied. “It was very different then. Just watch for now and get used to the interface.”

He straightened and Alex looked up. A silver dome was lowered over her head. There was about three inches between her nose and the solid metal. Without warning an image flickered and she gasped. Another moment passed and she could hear the hum of conversation around her, while the person she was hitching a ride with focused on an open book. Despite the metal hood in front of her it seemed as if she were actually there, sitting in this woman’s body. The sounds came from all directions as well.

“Hey Neria,” a feminine voice said clearly from off to the left.

Her stomach dropped when Neria looked up and over. Alex saw a human woman, probably in her late teens, blonde shoulder length hair and wearing a strangely cut dress. She was smiling and stopped close by whatever Neria was sitting on.

“Hello Cara,” Neria replied. Her eyes dropped to the other woman’s chest and rose again. “What are you up to?”

“Want to take a break?” Cara asked clasping her arms behind her back. “I was hoping you’d take a little walk with me.”

Neria’s eyes dipped again and Alex clearly heard, Maker yes. Cara didn’t seem to hear it however. “I really shouldn’t,” Neria said apologetically. “I need to study this. There’s no telling when Irving will test me and I’m not that good yet.”

“You’ll have plenty of time,” Cara pouted. “He’s busy with Tower stuff. Besides, you’re better than the rest of us are at just about everything.”

“I don’t know,” said Neria.

Do it, Alex thought.

I really should study. It was in Neria’s voice but Cara once more didn’t react at all. Maker those tits though. Alex wondered if she were hearing Neria’s thoughts. If she could hear Neria’s maybe Neria would hear hers. Take a break, Alex thought. You can study later.

“All right,” Neria said after a brief hesitation.

The book thumped shut and Alex’s stomach dropped again when Neria stood. Alex gripped the edge of her seat when she began walking. Cara walked next to her and Alex tried to focus on the surroundings rather than the movement her brain was insisting shouldn’t be happening. The floor and walls were made of stone. Torches interspersed along the wall were the only source of light, giving the hallway a creepy flickering quality. She saw strange statues along one wall and doors periodically along the other.

Cara looked behind them and pulled Neria into one. The room was completely dark and she heard the rustle of fabric as they moved silently a little further in. Pale light blossomed and Alex smiled at a little glowing ball one of them had created. Neither of the women were speaking. Both were hurriedly working on buttons. The top of Cara’s dress was pushed open and Neria pulled down the thin cloth covering her breasts. Alex was astounded when Neria bent slightly and leaned forward. All she could see was the pale flesh of Cara’s chest as Neria’s mouth closed over her nipple.

“We’re pulling you out,” Sven said suddenly.

The image flickered and disappeared. Alex blinked as the silver hood rose. Sven was leaning over her, grinning. “Why so short?” she asked. “You said three or four hours at a time.”

“Everything you see and hear is being recorded,” Sven replied.

“That moment was chosen specifically because Neria _did not_ go anywhere,” Michaela said also smiling. “The movement can be quite difficult to get used to.”

“Was this some sort of test?” Alex asked in confusion.

“No,” Michaela said. “If it were you would have passed with flying colors.”

“Are you willing to continue right now?” Sven asked.

“With the serious stuff?” Alex said looking between them. Both of them were still grinning and the other people in the room were starting to whisper.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Let’s do it,” Alex said after a moment. “I have to make sure she becomes a Grey Warden right?”

“The Warden’s name is Duncan,” Michaela said. “Neria will be waking from a stressful test. She must leave with him.”

Alex nodded and took a deep breath as Sven lowered the hood again.


	6. Chapter 6

Shifts at the Palace ran from noon to midnight. It was always busy but Vincent had been working the slightly busier pm shift for about three years now. After the latest curfew he’d been on the slightly less busy am shift. He wasn’t used to being up when the sun still was, normally going to bed four or five hours before his shift began. Even though it was around three in the evening with the sun still relatively high in the sky, people didn’t look twice at him and Locke.

They were both tipsy from the alcohol they’d been drinking. In days past, before the storms had grown bad enough to chase the population from their tall spires of steel and glass, they might have been picked up for public intoxication. As things stood now as long as you weren’t spoiling for a fight the enforcers left you alone. There were plenty of cutthroats and thieves in the city willing to take advantage of a couple of giggling men unable to walk a straight line however. Locke’s reputation kept them away. Vincent nearly always drank at home but knew he’d be safe enough with the big Qunari and his quick fists.

Vincent had insisted on returning to his place rather than Locke’s. It was closer to the restaurant for one thing and it was a ground floor apartment. None of the buildings built in the last hundred years or so rose above three floors. Being built any higher meant there was a huge risk of a storm’s strong winds ripping those upper floors to shreds. Besides that you didn’t want to live anywhere you couldn’t get to when the power was out. His building only had two floors and six apartments on each level. Vincent lived on a corner and his neighbors were quiet.

If you had enough cash to live on this end of town people envied you, hated you or tried to kiss your ass. The brown nosers were sometimes fun to mess with but he avoided the other two. Because Locke also lived in the newer section of the city he wasn’t worried about waking up with all of his belongings gone or being shanked in his sleep. Vincent also wasn’t worried about Locke suddenly becoming his best friend either. The Qunari had his own apartment with imitation wood flooring, sturdy furniture made of various synthetic materials and a heating system that wouldn’t get choked in Blight dust.

He wasn’t surprised or concerned when Locke pinned him against the door after it was shut behind them. Vincent thumbed the deadbolt as hands ran down his chest and yanked the button on his jeans. Locke knelt and he watched with his head spinning pleasantly as his jeans were pulled down. His cock was already well on its way to rock hard and the Qunari merely took the head in his mouth when it popped out of his jeans. Vincent watched his cock disappear, his pants around his thighs, and let out a long shuddering breath at the warm wet heat.

It was a sensation Vincent didn’t get very often at all. This wasn’t the first time he’d had his dick sucked but he could count the occasions on one hand. Working as a prostitute he didn’t get to put his cock inside any warm hole very often. Even the men who appreciated his ass assumed he would be bottoming when they were invited in. Vincent didn’t bother but maybe once a year to find someone who would let him fuck them. It was enough that they wanted to see him while they impaled him most of the time.

Locke slowly rose and fell, his tongue sliding along the underside. Vincent leaned against the door and watched, Locke’s big hands keeping his ass against it, his hands coming to rest on the horns that sprouted from the top of his head. The slow pace was perfect. He watched and relaxed against the door as more of his cock disappeared every time. The rough horns were pressed briefly against his abdomen when Locke’s lips were around the base of his cock. His eyes finally drifted shut and Vincent shuddered, wondering how many dicks Locke had sucked to be able to take all of his considerable length.

“Maker,” Vincent groaned after a few minutes. “Keep that up and I’m going to cum.”

He pulled off and grinned up at Vincent. “Will you still ride my cock?”

“Of course,” Vincent said smirking. “I don’t have to be hard to enjoy _your_ dick.”

His tongue darted out and licked the tip before he took the head in his mouth. Locke sucked for a moment, ran his tongue around the sensitive head and sunk to the root. Vincent moaned and gripped his horns tighter. He rose and fell faster than before and held his hips tighter against the door. It didn’t take long for Locke to pull him over the edge. His cock pulsed and Locke pulled off quickly, eyes closed as Vincent sprayed his face with semen. He spat out what little had ended up in his mouth and wiped his nose and cheek with a hand.

“I like this no hair thing you’ve got going here,” Locke said brushing at his balls.

“Ever wonder why there aren’t that many dwarven whores?” Vincent asked with a smirk.

Vincent stepped to the side and around Locke, pulling his pants temporarily up so he wouldn’t fall in his inebriated state, and walked to his bathroom. He grabbed a washrag and tossed it then sat on his bed. Locke managed to catch it and cleaned off his face before wiping his hands. Most apartment buildings only had studio apartments. The bathroom had a door of course but the kitchen, living room and bedroom were all one big room. How big depended on how much rent you could pay. Vincent could afford a larger apartment but he liked the medium sized one he lived in now.

“Not really,” he said. “Now that you mention it there really aren’t that many.”

“They’re too hairy,” Vincent said toeing off his sneakers. He stood and kicked them under the bed. “Gets caught in the straps and buckles. Hurts when they get pulled out. Elves are lucky bastards. They don’t have to shave every other day.”

“Makes sense,” Locke said taking two steps towards the bed. “But why shave your nuts? They aren’t anywhere near the harness.”

“The collection unit,” Vincent said pushing down his pants. “Ever had a hair ripped out of your balls?”

“Ouch,” said Locke with a grimace.

Locke swept off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Vincent pulled his off as well and tossed it at the laundry bin. He scooted up to the head of the bed and pulled open the nightstand drawer. The lube was easy to find but digging through his collection of condoms for an extra-large Qunari sized one took a minute. The bed dipped next to him and he glanced over to see Locke leaned down with his trousers around his knees pulling at the ties on his boots. Locke got his pants kicked off at about the same moment he finally found the right one. They stood together and turned. Vincent was looking eagerly at his stiff cock as he leaned over the bed to pull down the blankets.

“Oh cotton sheets,” Locke sighed as he settled on his back. “That must have cost a pretty penny.”

“Saved for months.” Vincent stepped out of his jeans before he crawled up and straddled Locke’s legs.

Anything that couldn’t be manufactured was ridiculously expensive. True cotton anything wasn’t half as costly as silk but the sheets were easily the most expensive thing out of his possessions. Even his clothes were a close synthetic. They were a little rougher, easily stained and difficult to wash. Vincent hadn’t regretted spending the money on the cotton sheets once however. There was nothing quite like sliding between the soft sheets after a long day in the harness.

“You can sleep here if you want,” Vincent said as he tore open the package. He tossed the wrapper onto the nightstand.

“Do I get to suck your cock again before you have to go to work?” Locke asked with a grin. He held his cock upright and Vincent rolled the condom down his shaft.

“I don’t have to work again until noon tomorrow,” Vincent said smirking. He squirted a generous amount of slick onto his hand and began at the head, stroking slowly to spread it.

“How about that,” Locke hummed. “Breakfast’s on me.”

“Good coffee,” Vincent said rising up on his knees.

“I know just the place.” Locke held the base of his cock, keeping it upright and steady.

Vincent shuffled forward on his knees and lined up his entrance. Slowly he sunk on the thick cock, smiling and blowing out a slow breath until they were flush. Locke’s huge hands engulfed his hips and he hummed again. Vincent leaned forward, lifting a little and sinking again as he put his palms flat on Locke’s broad gray chest.

“Nothing like a tight ass a pretty cock and looking at the person you’re fucking,” Locke sighed appreciatively.

“Don’t suppose you’d want that pretty cock up your tight ass?” he asked a little hopefully.

“Thought you’d never ask,” said Locke smirking.

“Oh Maker,” Vincent breathed as he began rocking in earnest. “Why did I wait so long…”

“Am I a keeper?”

“Maker yes.”

Locke chuckled and moved his hands up. Vincent was pulled down and their lips met. Their tongues tangled together for a long minute before Locke broke the kiss.

“Ride me like you mean it whore,” Locke ordered gruffly.

“Yes sir,” Vincent said smirking down at him.


	7. Chapter 7

The lights flickered for a moment then died. There was a collective grumble from everyone in the large room but Zola just huffed in annoyance. She folded over the corner of the page she’d been reading and snapped it shut. All around her were the sounds of people shuffling towards the center of the room.

“Hey Zo,” Barret yelled in his gruff voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” she hollered back. “Keep your shirt on dwarf.”

Zola pulled on the chain around her neck. There was a clear marble strung on the chain by a carefully drilled hole through the center. She concentrated and smiled when it began glowing. It was nowhere near enough light to fill the room but it would be perfect for continued reading after she heated up the sunstone.

Every shelter was basically a large square room. There was a bathroom at the back that everyone had to share and a small kitchenette in one corner that everyone shared as well. No building had been built with windows for around two hundred years but shelters weren’t as well built as some of the other living spaces. The heating was substandard as well as the wiring and the plumbing. Heating was something a shelter could take care of however. They were called sunstones, large black rocks or a pillar if you were lucky, that held heat for hours when fire magic was poured into it.

She had discovered that she had a talent for magic the first week after she’d been thrown out of the farm. A blackout was something no farm ever had to worry about. Every one of them had at least a dozen generators with solar panels that stored electricity. Barret, with no magic at all, had always relied on everyone else in the shelter to heat up his sunstone. Zola had watched what they were doing and copied it perfectly on the first try. It didn’t take the others long to just let her heat up the rock.

Draping her blankets over her shoulder Zola took her book and joined the circle that was forming around the sunstone. She held out her free hand and aimed a jet of fire at the middle of the fat black stone. The whole thing was soon glowing red and she sat a few feet away with Barret on one side and a new comer she didn’t know on the other. With the closed book in her lap she draped her blanket over her shoulders.

“Thanks Zo,” Barret said also draping a blanket over his shoulders. “Damn blackouts are getting worse.”

“Only in the slums,” she said bitterly. “Fat rich fucks on the south end still have lights. Probably on the east side too.”

“They have to deal with it the same as we do,” he replied calmly. “Those fat rich fucks have generators or solar panels that store juice.”

“Everyone should have that shit,” Zola muttered.

“Yeah right,” the human on her other side said. “Might as well wish away the Blight dust.”

Zola glanced at him and opened her book. Barret warned everyone at the door not to mess with her. That didn’t stop some from trying anyway. She normally slept in a corner so no one could sneak up on her. So far she’d managed to keep them off, usually with growled threats and quick reflexes. You slept lightly with a newborn to care for and after eight of them it didn’t take much to wake her up.

“You ever think about workin’ for one of the whorehouses?”

“Are you talking to me?” she asked turning her head.

“Yeah I’m talkin’ to you,” he said pulling his blanket a little tighter around himself. “You’d have men lined up for months. Spread your legs and I’ll bet you’d be livin’ like a queen.”

“No,” Zola said coldly.

“You had kids before they chucked you out right?”

“Eight of them.”

“So what’s the difference? You spread your legs for them.”

“Leave it Jimmy,” Barret interjected. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. If you want your cock wet I’m sure you can find a bucket somewhere.”

“Better than some dude’s ass,” he muttered morosely.

“Most of those guys like dicks up their ass,” Barret said evenly. “And most of us think their ass is a damn sight better than our hand. You’re the opinionated one here. We make due and you go without.”

Zola rolled her eyes and turned back to her book as Jimmy turned away and lay down on his side. She wasn’t about to tell him she’d never actually had sex with a man before. Some of the women in the farms spread their legs for the soldiers, scientists and doctors but she never had. If one of them turned up pregnant from it the father was tracked down so his ID number could go on the baby’s record. Keeping careful track of parentage was the only way to prevent incest babies. Some of the women turned to each other for sex. Zola had done that many times.

She would have to wait for the new human to go to sleep before even trying herself. He didn’t seem like the type to resort to force but he would regret that decision if he tried. Many others had found out the hard way she was an extremely light sleeper.

*

“The progress Alex has made hasn’t made a difference,” Sven said in frustration. “There must be something else. Another contributing event perhaps?”

“The woman Flemeth,” Michaela said contemplatively. “She changed to a bird and saved Neria and Alistair from the darkspawn at the Tower of Ishal. We know she rescued Alistair the same way before. Perhaps if we follow her after they left with Morrigan.”

“It’s worth a try,” Sven said.

He sat down in the chair. The electrodes were placed on his temples, the hood lowered and he watched. After the Grey Wardens left Flemeth did as well. Rather than a bird she changed into a dragon and circled the Korcari Wilds for a while. She followed the Warden’s progress from her hut to Lothering. From Lothering they turned east to the Brecilian Forest but she turned back to Lothering. She flew along the outskirts, watching the people who hadn’t fled fast enough.

One small group was battling a hopeless number of darkspawn but Flemeth watched. An ogre joined the fray and one of their people fell victim to it. The others fought harder and the monstrous creature was vanquished but more darkspawn surged into battle after it. Sven watched as she saved this small group, this family. He watched them bargain for passage away from the dangerous southern region of Fereldan. She gave the oldest son an amulet, flew them to the port city of Gwaren and there they parted company.

“Garrett Hawke,” she whispered to him. “He is strong but he may need your help.”

The image died abruptly and Sven waited patiently while the hood was raised.

“We must find the descendants of a young man named Garrett Hawke,” he said when Michaela stood over him. “Flemeth helped him and his family escape the village of Lothering. They bought passage to Kirkwall.”

“Can you handle the jump process?” Michaela asked. “It’s only been a couple of hours.”

“I will be fine,” Sven said firmly. “The sooner we track the line to recorded history the sooner we can hopefully find a descendant.”

“Two hours Sven,” Michaela said frowning. “No more.”

“Two hours,” he repeated with a nod.

The hood came back down and he watched carefully as the timeframes jumped forwards from Gwaren to Kirkwall. He died an old man, alone and childless. There had been many women over the years however and Sven sighed. Going through each one of their lives was going to take more than the hour he had left.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex was amazed at how quickly they had found bras. After the first session Michaela had used a little measuring tape around her chest just under her breasts and across the largest part. Only two days later she found a drawer full of the odd looking underclothes. It had taken her almost twenty minutes to figure out how the thing went on but she definitely liked the results. Her breasts were never going to be large but now at least she didn’t look like she didn’t have any.

She’d gone wandering after putting a shirt on. There were a surprising number of women at the facility but most were past child bearing years. Despite being one of only a few young women the men were all very respectful. They nodded and spoke to her like she was a member of their group, which she supposed she was now. Not once since she’d been down here had she felt a hand on her ass or even eyes lingering a little too long. Their eyes lingered, even before she’d had on the proper underclothes, but it was different than the almost starved looks she’d gotten from some of the men on the surface. It made her feel like a person rather than an object.

Since the sessions were strictly limited to four hours at most every day Alex found that she had quite a bit of free time on her hands. She’d asked both Sven and Michaela if there was anything else she could do but both had told her they had everything well in hand. That left her wandering the facility chatting up some likely candidates or in her quarters reading through the bookshelf.

In her copious amounts of free time Alex had explored quite a few things she’d learned from Neria. Her ancestor had more than a few dirty thoughts about most of her companions. She hadn’t run into Zevran Arainai yet but Alex hoped she would see him soon. So far she’d managed to prevent Neria from flirting with Alistair but it was getting more difficult. It was understandable why Neria liked him. Alistair was sweet and considerate, unlike most of the men Alex knew on the surface. Her existence depended on Neria and Zevran getting together however.

With a little more knowledge of what she liked Alex was almost ready to invite someone over for a night. There were a few of the men who seemed interested and she thought of them as she looked herself over in the mirror. Deciding that she would ask the first one of them she ran across Alex left the bathroom and then the common room. She walked the mostly familiar halls and found them strangely empty. In all there seemed to be around thirty members of the Daughters and Sons of Thedas who lived in the facility. There were always some out and about normally but she hadn’t seen a soul since leaving her quarters.

After an hour of searching she finally came across Sven coming out of the mess hall. Alex jogged to catch up to him. “Sven thank the Maker,” she said in a relieved rush. “I was starting to think I was all alone. Where is everyone?”

“Researching,” he said apologetically. “I was going to inform you earlier but Michaela said you wished to be alone for a while.”

“What are they looking for now?” Alex asked curiously.

“Who,” said Sven with a smile. “Hopefully you will have a roommate by the end of the week.”

“Does Neria fail anyway?” she said disappointedly. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“You are doing wonderfully,” said Sven warmly. “We believe Neria is successful. Not much has changed on the surface however. We think preventing Fereldan’s fall to the Blight created another important event that didn’t go quite right.”

“You think?” Alex frowned and shoved her hands into her pockets. “You don’t know?”

“Things won’t change instantly.” He started off down the corridor and Alex walked next to him listening intently. “The things you have accomplished have sent many ripples throughout time. All of the effects may never be fully known. Saving Fereldan is an important factor but there must be something else that has kept our world the same. We think this second important event is centered in Kirkwall. Just what happens there isn’t clear yet be we know who has to deal with it.”

“And you’re looking for their descendants.”

“Correct.”

“So if everyone else is looking what are you doing?”

“Resting. I’ve been searching through history looking for the key people in Kirkwall so we know what Garrett Hawke’s descendant must help him accomplish when we find them. The task has been complicated by your sessions. Every time history is a little different.”

“You did all this before you kidnapped me too?”

“We did. It’s a laborious process. It takes time with only Michaela and I able to search but we will find it. We must.”

Alex nodded and walked beside him quietly for a while. It was good to know that she was making a difference but a little disheartening to find out that she wasn’t making much of a difference. She wondered what this new person would be like. Hopefully whoever it was would be someone she could stand. It might be nice to have someone to check out some of the games with on the shelves in her common room.

They arrived at a door and Sven held it open for her with a smile. The room she found herself in was an exact match to her own living space. There was a larger room similarly furnished with five doors on the opposite wall. Alex assumed the middle was the bathroom and wondered which one led to his bed. She hadn’t forgotten her original purpose and despite the slight panic of not finding anyone at first, she was still very interested.

“Does anyone else occupy the rooms?” Alex asked curiously as she followed him to the sofa.

“Michaela and David,” he said sitting on the awful lavender colored couch. “They spend more time sleeping together than in their separate beds.”

She sat next to him and tugged on the bottom of her shirt. “Do you spend any time in someone’s bed?”

“Not typically.” Sven turned slightly and draped his arm on the back of the couch. “I don’t generally invite anyone into mine either.”

“Oh,” she said disappointedly.

“Don’t give up,” he said softly. “I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

“I don’t really want… love,” said Alex after a moment. “Not right now anyway. I just want sex. On the surface the minimum age to get into one of the fuck houses is fifteen. Everyone I knew went on their birthday. No one understood why I didn’t. You wouldn’t believe the kinds of thoughts Neria has about Alistair either.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone willing to sate your curiosity,” Sven said.

“Can’t blame me for trying,” she said with a smirk. “I don’t suppose you could show me how to play some of those old games on the shelves there? We could get some soda and chips from the mess hall and keep each other company at least.”

“That sounds like a fine idea.” Sven stood and offered her a hand. He pulled her up and they headed back to the hallway. “Perhaps Michaela and David will join us when they’re finished with their duties.”

“The more the merrier.”

Alex spent that evening learning checkers and backgammon. When Michaela and David showed up they switched to cards. They taught her several card games, most of which she was horrible at. She went back to her room hours later, alone but undeterred. When morning came she woke in good spirits. Her session in the past only improved her good mood. Zevran Arainai had finally been recruited and Neria had been instantly smitten. There were no worries about her disappearing out of existence.

After lunch she wandered the halls some more but still found very few people out and about. By the time the next morning came around Sven was absent. Michaela informed her Garrett Hawke’s descendant had been found and she would soon be sharing her living space. Alex knew she’d have to wait to meet Vincent H. Carson but she was eager anyway. That Sven could convince him to help, she had no doubt. Who wouldn’t want a shot at changing their terrible world?


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent woke slowly, blinking in the bright fluorescent lights. He was lying on something hard and narrow. Turning his head to the side he saw smooth stainless steel walls and groaned.

“Are you feeling all right?”

He recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to the elf that had put him to sleep after being paralyzed by the enforcers with no insignia. Vincent sat up and turned, noting that he was indeed in one of the detox centers, looking for him. Behind him there was another narrow metal table and on it the elf sat cross legged with a mild look of concern.

“What the fuck,” Vincent said irritably. “I demand you let me go.”

“I am not a member of the government,” he said holding his hands up. “My name is Sven.”

“Yeah right,” Vincent scoffed. “No one else has those fancy protection suits. What’s your game?”

“If I were a city official, would I be in here with you?” Sven asked calmly.

“You have a point,” said Vincent reluctantly. He swung his legs over the side and stood. “You kidnapped me for a reason.” Turning back towards Sven he crossed his arms over his chest and met his gaze unwaveringly. “Better be a good one or I’ll make your life miserable.”

“Is saving the world a good enough reason?” he said with a small smile.

“Are you trying to be funny?” Vincent said frowning deeply.

“I assure you,” said Sven calmly. “I am completely serious.”

His gaze didn’t waver. He sat perfectly still. Vincent relaxed a little and looked around the room. It was a standard detox chamber. The door leading outside had a window slot in the middle and a panel next to it where they would receive their meals. The bathroom door was a double hinged push open, likely without a lock. He turned back to Sven.

“All right,” he said evenly. “Convince me.”

“Our world is dying. We are trying to prevent the degeneration that led to its current state by changing the past.” Sven held up a hand at Vincent’s sharp intake of breath. “I know it sounds impossible but it can be done. A young woman has already changed history enough that we know we need your help as well.”

“If this girl has already changed things why do you need me?”

“Alex is still guiding her ancestor. Saving Fereldan has created another key event, centered in Kirkwall.”

“Guiding her ancestor?” Vincent frowned and moved his hands to his hips. “What does that mean?”

“Through technology that we’ve created she has been influencing Neria Surana to help end the Fifth Blight before it destroys the entirety of Fereldan.”

“And you want me to help my ancestor in Kirkwall with this… machine?”

“Yes. Garrett Hawke isn’t your direct ancestor like Neria is to Alex. You are the end of Carver Hawke’s line, Garrett’s brother. There is less danger of accidentally erasing yourself but there is still a small chance.”

“Maker’s balls,” Vincent muttered. “Like how much danger?”

“The events at Kirkwall are still unclear but simply making sure Carver and a Rivaini pirate named Isabela live should be all you have to do.”

“Right. No problem.” He leaned over his table and scrubbed his face, his elbows resting on the surface, wondering if he’d been captured by lunatics. “You know how crazy this sounds right?”

“Yes,” Sven said sympathetically. “Speak with Alex. I’m sure she can help ease any worries you may have.”

“I’m not worried,” Vincent snorted. “I think you’re feeding me a line of shit. I’ll talk to this Alex though on the remote chance you’re not lying.”

“If you have any questions in the mean time I’d be happy to answer them.”

“How much longer do we have in here?” Vincent asked as he turned to lean on the table, the flat edge resting against the top of his butt cheeks.

“Three and a half days,” Sven said. “You came out of my sleep spell earlier than expected.”

Vincent sighed and spread his legs a little further apart. He used the tips of his fingers to rub his balls, starting at the base of his cock and pressing down. “Man I hate detox.” He sighed again.

*

Alex was lounging in one of the recliners flipping through one of the books. Neria’s return to the circle during the Blight had been difficult to deal with. She found it hard to believe that mages had been so oppressed. They could be killed for the slightest offences. Everyone except dwarves had some magical ability now but few had enough to match even half of what Neria could do. Alex had no idea what had changed over the thousands of years that lay between her and Neria but the condition of the Tower had been on her mind constantly for the last couple of days.

She couldn’t help but see a few similarities with the modern world however. Rather than mages women were gathered up and hoarded away. They weren’t allowed to leave the farms and if anything her mother had told her were true, just as limited and bossed around. Women weren’t hunted and killed for escaping however. You never heard of a woman escaping a farm. It was possible to be thrown out but escape just didn’t happen.

Alex didn’t have to urge Neria to save those mages that remained. Neria had known some of them since she was a little girl. Dealing with the elves and the werewolves in the forest hadn’t been quite as sobering. Both groups had ended up better off. She wasn’t looking forward to Orzammar at all. What she’d heard of their politics made little sense.

The door opened suddenly and Alex sat up, letting the book fall to her lap. Standing in front of the closing door was a dark skinned human male. His hair was tightly braided into rows with little beads at the end of some. He was completely naked and made no attempt to cover his junk as he looked directly at her and pointed to the opposite wall.

“Shower?” he said.

“Middle door,” she replied trying hard to look at his face rather than at his impressive cock. “Are you Vincent?”

“Yup,” he replied jogging quickly to the bathroom. “We’ll talk in about ten minutes.”

She looked around the back of the chair and watched him disappear into the bathroom. His rear was as nice as his cock. Glad for the distraction Alex rose onto her knees and turned in the recliner, crossing her arms over the back to wait. When the bathroom door opened Vincent had the towel in his had rather than around his waist.

“Where do these go?” Vincent asked holding up the towel.

“There’s a drop chute in your room,” Alex said. “Doesn’t it bother you that I’m not a man?”

“No,” he said slowly. “Should it?”

“People don’t normally walk around naked,” she said making a point of looking down at his crotch.

“Ah,” said Vincent grinning. “I’ve been working at the Palace for eight years. Any modesty I had went a long time ago.”

“The Palace. That’s… oh. So you’re a…”

“Whore.” His grin was wide and he shrugged as he took a few steps forward. “If it bothers you I’ll try to find some.”

“Can’t say it does,” said Alex appreciatively.

His grin turned to a smirk briefly before he gestured at one of the other doors. “Sven said you’d know which room was mine.”

“First one to your left.”

Vincent turned and Alex followed him. While he looked through the clothes and other things that had been left for him she leaned in the doorway watching. Rather than getting dressed he took a razor from off of his dresser after sending the wet towel down the laundry chute. She moved out of the way when he started for the door.

“Is anything he said actually true?” Vincent asked as he went back into the bathroom.

“About changing the past? Yeah. It’s crazy but he told you the truth.”

“Guess I’m going to be here for a while,” said Vincent turning with his hand on the shower door. “I’ve got a million questions but there’s another bit of personal hygiene I’ve got to do. Are you going to be here in ten or fifteen minutes?”

“Sure,” Alex said wondering just what he was going to do. “They start serving dinner in about thirty minutes. We’ll go together and I’ll show you around.”

“Thanks Alex,” he said smiling.

“You’re welcome,” she said also smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent lay on the couch, his legs crossed at the ankle on the fuzzy far arm. One of his arms was tucked under his head and the other half stuffed in his pocket. As of about an hour and a half ago he’d been out of detox for twenty-four hours and he was a little bored. Watching Alex in the machine hadn’t been very fun but it quashed any doubts he had left. The video was too realistic to be an elaborate joke. Since she wasn’t quite done he had nothing to do however. He planned on going to Sven and Michaela in the morning to ask them if he could help figure out what happens in Kirkwall.

Talking with Alex had been the highlight of the last day. They’d spoken long into the night and again during lunch. Dinner had been spent mostly listening to Alex talk with Sven and Michaela. Their discussion had veered to her mission and most of it went over his head. He’d left before Alex and come back to their quarters. The bookshelf held little that he hadn’t read at least twice. Being bored in their shared living space was better than being cooped up in his room and he’d been lying there since returning.

Alex had waved on her way to the bathroom when she’d returned a few minutes ago and he couldn’t help but watch the door. She intrigued him. The women he knew on the surface were wary, actively hateful or extremely skittish. That Alex had just taken his unthinking nakedness after the shower the previous day in stride was very odd. Her attitude made more sense after he discovered she had been posing as a man on the surface. He also stopped doubting that she’d been hitting on him.

If he were being perfectly honest with himself, Vincent was very interested. Women were uncharted territory for him. That she wasn’t a bit scared of him was extremely encouraging. Every one of his instincts was screaming for caution however. If Alex had been a man Vincent wouldn’t have hesitated to bend over for her. Since she wasn’t, he wasn’t exactly sure what he should do.

When Alex stepped out of the bathroom the towel was wrapped around her. From just below her armpits to just above the middle of her thighs was covered in fuzzy white terrycloth, the end tucked neatly in without a gap anywhere he could see. Rather than heading to her room on the other side of the bathroom she strode over and sat on the long footstool near where his head rested on the couch. Her knees were spread apart, likely habit from a lifetime of wearing pants. His glance revealed nothing but darkness however. She leaned forward and rested her forearms on her knees, hands clasped loosely together.

“Do you miss your job Vincent?” Alex asked evenly.

“Yes and no,” he replied. “Being a prostitute isn’t glamorous. You hang in a harness for eight hours a day being mostly bored out of your mind while the customers get their jollies from your ass.”

“That sounds… horrible,” said Alex her face scrunching in disgust.

Vincent chuckled and sat upright, lightly gripping his knees. “It’s not for everyone. There are a few men that actually enjoy other men. I didn’t mind the rest because of those few that wanted the curtain open, that’s what I miss.”

“So you like men huh,” she said sounding a little disappointed.

“You _have_ to like dick to be able to handle getting fucked for four hours at a stretch.” He leaned forward a tiny bit and softly brushed his fingers down her leg, watching closely. “I’ve never been around a woman who didn’t either hate me or wasn’t scared to death of me.”

Her eyes darted to his hand as he slowly sat back, her legs spreading a little further apart. She scooted forward and sat upright. “Are you curious?”

“Yes.”

She untucked the end of the towel and let it drop. With an unwavering gaze and a clear steady voice she said, “I’m not scared of you.”

Blood rushed south and Vincent sat there staring at her for a moment. He wanted to touch her, find out how different soft curves felt under his hand rather than hard muscles. Cautiously he scooted forward, his knees against the outside of hers. She watched him as closely as he watched her, his fingers traveling lightly up her thighs. Vincent paused, hesitating to put his big fingers between her legs.

“I’ve never been with a woman before,” he said softly. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I’ve never been with anybody before,” Alex replied. “When your bits don’t match what everyone thinks…”

Vincent nodded and stood. He quickly pulled the button and zipper on his jeans and hooked his thumbs in the waistband. Alex’s eyes were glued to his stiffening cock when it popped out of his pants. Toeing off his sneakers he sat to get rid of his jeans. She was clearly interested but her hands remained at her side, gripping the long footstool.

“Go ahead,” he said. “Touch it. I’ll be a little less nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?” she asked.

“You know what it’s like up there,” Vincent said standing up again. “I’m not the kind of guy who slaps asses and leers. If you’re participating…”

“If only more men on the surface were like that,” Alex said. “It wouldn’t be so bad for women.”

“Maybe we can fix it,” he said.

Alex grinned up at him for a moment then turned her attention back to his prick. She cautiously reached up and lightly touched the tip. Vincent stood still and let her run her fingers down the shaft, watching her curious expression and gradually felt more comfortable returning the attention. Her fingers moved to his balls and he widened his stance a little.

“I thought humans had hair down here,” she said. Her other hand slid up his leg and she looked up at him in puzzlement. “And I know humans have hairy legs. Are you part elf or something?”

“Don’t know actually,” Vincent replied as he straddled the footstool. She turned to sit opposite him, spreading her legs further apart in the process. He couldn’t help but stare at her slit. “I’ve never had a lot of hair but I shave it all off. Gets caught in the harness.”

“You don’t have to here,” said Alex pulling up on the bottom of his shirt.

“Itches like crazy when it grows back in,” said Vincent allowing her to pull his shirt off. “Besides, after eight years I’m used to being hairless.”

She dropped the shirt to the floor and ran her hands down his chest. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer Vincent lightly stroked the soft mound of flesh between her legs. Alex bit her bottom lip and her hands paused. Thinking that perhaps that was a little too fast he ran his fingers up her abdomen, letting his other hand rest on her thigh. She smiled, a little nervously, and scooted a tiny bit closer.

Even though he had no idea what he was doing Vincent smiled reassuringly. She was younger than he was and didn’t have any experience at all. He didn’t move his hands again until hers started again. They ran down his soft flat stomach, one drifting to a hip and the other continuing down. His hands continued up, running along her breasts and flicking her nipples lightly.

Her light touch was almost maddening but he didn’t say anything, just let her explore like he was. Down his length and back up again, holding it against his stomach while she cupped his sack gently pressing and rubbing. Vincent hummed softly, squeezing her breasts lightly. Rarely did he get such attention and it might have been a little too light but it was definitely arousing.

“Is that a good noise?” she asked looking directly at him. “It sounded like a good noise.”

“Yeah,” Vincent said softly. “You don’t need to be so gentle but that was a good noise.”

Alex smiled and her light grasp became firm. Vincent smiled and ran his hands down her sides to her thighs. He watched her, carefully controlling his eagerness and moved his hands a little closer to her sex. She nodded slightly and moved her hands to his shoulders. Her thighs were suddenly over his and there was less space between them. The tip of his cock brushed against her stomach. Vincent moved one hand around to her back and the other between her legs, supporting her as he cupped her. He leaned over and brushed their lips together as she gasped. With her hands locked on his shoulders she chased his lips and he slipped a finger between her folds. Alex gasped again but didn’t pull away.

Their lips were locked together and he ran his tongue over hers as he pushed his finger deeper into her wet core. Her mouth opened and he poked his tongue through briefly, tasting her as he pulled his finger back out a little. For a few minutes there was only Alex, her hands gripping tightly, her lips and tongue sliding against his, her body pressed to far too little of his and her wet walls around his finger. He wanted his cock inside of her but once more he held back, gently pulling away from her hungry mouth.

“Are we going all the way?” Vincent asked breathlessly. “I don’t have a condom.”

“Condoms are required right?” she said trying to roll her hips.

“Yes. We’re tested once a month anyway. I’m clean but this is how babies are supposed to be made. As far as I know my sperm still wiggle.”

“If it happens it happens.” Alex shrugged and stood, his finger slipping from her sex. “I was going to turn myself in anyway. I really want this.”

Vincent nodded and held his cock steady as she slowly sunk down. Her eyes grew wider the lower she went. He decided right then that he liked women too. When they were flush she wrapped her arms around his chest. Vincent could feel her trembling and wrapped his arms around her, gently holding her to him.

“Are you all right?” he asked wanting movement but content for the moment with her slick core around his cock and her body pressed tightly to his.

“Yeah,” she squeaked. Alex took a deep breath and pulled away slightly, smirking. “Overwhelmed. Not like fingers. At all.”

“No,” he said smiling. “It’s not very alike up your rear either. I’m going to lay back. Take your time.”

Alex nodded and Vincent lay back on the not quite long enough foot stool. She groaned as he shifted within her and then leaned forward, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Breathing heavily she remained still, sorely testing his patience. He gripped her thighs and let his head fall over the end. Finally she rolled her hips and they both groaned. Her rhythm was halting and Vincent grabbed her hips, helping her smooth out to a steady roll. Their moans and groans filled the quiet room. Vincent couldn’t look away from her swaying breasts, eyes half shut, her mouth opened just a little. The awkward position he found himself in was becoming uncomfortable however.

“Hang on,” Vincent said holding her still. “I’m getting a crick in my neck.”

“Okay,” she said thickly. “What do you want me to do?”

“Stand up,” he said as he sat back up.

She wobbled a little as she followed his directions. Vincent rolled off of the foot stool and pushed it against the recliners. He pulled Alex down to the floor with him. After a kiss Vincent positioned her on her knees, her upper half resting on the foot stool and positioned himself between her legs. Slowly he pushed back into her, rubbing her back as he began thrusting.

“Oh Maker,” Alex groaned breathily. She gripped the edge and started pushing back against him. “Much better…”

He moaned in response and sped up. Tension coiled within, the room was full of their delighted noises and the slap of their flesh coming together. Her noises grew shorter and breathier. Alex began pushing back harder then she grew rigid as she let out a high pitched moan. Vincent knew she’d reached orgasm when her core tightened around his cock. When she went limp he pulled out and fisted himself quickly, spurting semen over her lower back and ass. Alex stayed as she was and panted while he sat back on his feet and panted. After a moment he grabbed her towel from where it had fallen and carefully wiped her off.

“Can we do that again?” Alex said looking over her shoulder.

“In a little while,” said Vincent grinning. “It takes some time before I can get hard again.”

“That works,” she said happily rising up to her knees. Alex sat on his thighs and grabbed his hands. They came to rest on her breasts and she leaned against him. “More touching and kissing.”

“Yes Ma’am,” he said squeezing lightly.


	11. Chapter 11

Vincent stood with Sven and Michaela watching the monitor. His gut did a slow roll and he shook his head and turned away. The creature on the screen that Neria and her crew were currently fighting was the most disgusting thing he’d ever seen. A hand on his shoulder proved to be Sven’s and he waved away the question that was surely coming.

“I’m fine,” Vincent said. “That thing is… urgh. I hope Garrett doesn’t go up against anything that repulsive. With things like that around it’s a wonder anyone made it this far.”

“No one knows what happened to the darkspawn,” Sven said. “We have searched but after the dwarves were chased from their ancestral homes of Orzammar and Kal Sharok there simply is no more record of them.”

“Two more Blights after the fifth,” said Vincent. “One that devastated Orlais and one that destroyed the Free Marches. For all we know they’re still down there.”

“We are hoping to change those outcomes,” he said. “The slow decline of our world began with the Fifth. I think Neria’s success is assured now. We just need to figure out what Garrett must do.”

“Why not let me help with that?” Vincent said.

“We must get you used to the machine first,” Sven said. “The time jump process is very difficult to get used to.”

“Do you have any clue what you’re looking for?”

“We have a small idea. The events in Kirkwall are a direct result of saving Ferelden. We are searching through the refugees that made it there but we aren’t having much luck.”

“Are you looking for a specific person or a group or what?”

“We’re not sure. That’s the problem.”

“Is there any way you can go back to Ferelden after the Neria ends the blight? See what changed and who ended up in Kirkwall?”

“Fereldan is a large country. Perhaps if we checked the docks at Kirkwall… Thank you Vincent.”

“You’re welcome.”

Sven turned back to the monitor but Vincent stepped over to the chair. Alex had the arms in a white knuckle grip and he suspected she was just about done despite having only been in for a couple of hours.

At some point they had moved to his bedroom last night and she had spent the night there. Sleeping with someone was also something he didn’t do very often but having her curled up practically on top of him had been as nice as the rest of the night had been. There hadn’t been any awkwardness when they woke either. He hoped Alex would want sex again and he hoped she would come to him for it. Unless she made the first move however Vincent knew he wouldn’t. Women on the surface had it bad and his instincts were still telling him to be cautious. Alex wasn’t much like any woman he’d known however.

“Shut it down,” Alex said in a shaky voice.

Vincent stepped out of the way and let Sven raise the hood. Alex looked decidedly pale and both arms went around her middle while Sven pulled off the electrodes.

“Maker,” she muttered. “I think I’m going to be sick. I can’t believe that used to be a dwarf.”

He grabbed a nearby trashcan and set it on her lap. Alex glanced at him with a short-lived grateful look before hugging the round metal and hovering over it. Sven gripped her shoulder briefly and Vincent rubbed her back. She sat there breathing heavily for a few minutes but sat back without bringing up her breakfast.

“What are the odds of getting a cup of tea at the mess hall?” Alex asked.

“Good,” Michaela said. “Some things are always readily available.”

“I’ll go with you,” Vincent said.

Alex nodded and handed him the trash can. He put it back where it was and followed her out the door, looking back to see Sven and Michaela with their heads together over the monitor reviewing something. The walk was silent and neither said much when they sat opposite each other at one of the tables, Alex cradling a cup of tea and Vincent with a bottle of water.

“You probably think I’m weak,” she said sullenly when her tea was half gone.

“Hey,” he said softly. “That thing turned my stomach too. I could look away.”

“The smell,” Alex said with a shudder. “The way Neria reacted to the smell… Maker… I can’t believe they’d ever let women be Grey Wardens when they could be turned into that.”

“Try not to think about it,” Vincent said. “Finish your tea and we’ll go back to our room. Maybe you can show me a few of those games.”

“Sounds good,” said Alex with a small smile. “Not much else to do.”

“I can think of a few things,” said Vincent smirking. “We’ll start there though.”

*

Sven sat shoulder to shoulder with Michaela. They were going through videos they already had of the docks at Kirkwall and comparing them with the footage they had just finished recording. There were many new people and it was difficult to pick out one that might be who they needed. After hours of comparisons Michaela paused the new footage and pointed out a man.

“This man,” she said evenly. “He isn’t in any of the other records.”

He was tall and blonde, the front pulled back in a tiny tail. The video wasn’t clear enough to make out any other physical features but a staff poked up over his back and he was wearing what might have been mage robes. The boat he’d just stepped off of had come from Fereldan.

“Do we know what city this ship started at?” Sven asked turning to Nala, their dwarven record keeper.

“Amaranthine,” she said gruffly. “You want me to load it up?”

“Yes,” Michaela said standing. “We must find out who this man is and why he wasn’t in any of the other records.”

*

It was late but Alex continued to toss and turn. Spending the afternoon and evening with Vincent had been a great distraction. He was easy going and cheerful as well as one of the most considerate men she’d ever come across. The previous evening had been all she’d hoped for and she was glad that she’d waited on him. Sex was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment however. Every time she closed her eyes the broodmother appeared behind her eyelids.

Alex threw back her blankets and stood, wearing only a T-shirt and a pair of underwear. Hoping it wasn’t too late she quietly left her room, walked past the bathroom and knocked on Vincent’s door. There was a muffled reply and Alex opened it and slipped inside. He was up on one elbow blinking at the doorway.

“Hey,” he said sleepily. “What’s up?”

“I can’t sleep,” Alex said softly. “Could… umm…”

“Come on,” Vincent said scooting back to make room for her. “Snuggling is one of life’s little joys.”

She quickly crossed the room and crawled under the covers with him. Still on his side Alex lay on hers as well. Vincent scooted forward a little, throwing a leg over hers and his arm over her side, hand splayed on the blanket in front of her chest. Alex scooted backwards until she could feel his chest and lay awake listening to him. Eventually she fell asleep as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex was warm and comfortable. She was hovering between waking and falling back to sleep, her only concern Vincent shifting slightly underneath her. Her cheek was on his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head. One of his arms was around her back, hand resting on her side. Alex scooted closer until her body was completely pressed against his again. With no morning deadline to meet she was tempted to allow herself to fall asleep again but slowly opened her eyes anyway.

His other arm was above his head and the blankets were only pulled up to her shoulders. She had no desire to leave the bed or his embrace. It was inevitable but Alex planned to enjoy this strange comfort for as long as she could. Alex had never allowed anyone in her bed on the surface. There was simply too much danger of being caught. After the last two nights she was inclined to agree with Vincent, snuggling up to sleep with someone was a joy all its own.

She moved her leg between his, pressing her pelvis into his hip briefly and settled again. His legs were bare and curiously Alex moved her hand down his chest under the sky blue blanket and white sheets to see if he had anything on. All she felt was smooth bare skin. Her fingers struck his dick and she couldn’t resist leaving her hand there. Vincent didn’t move and his breathing was still deep and even. Hoping to wake him Alex began running her fingers down the length, around the head and cupping his balls. Slowly his cock stiffened and she smiled when the hand at her hip moved to her ass.

“Good morning,” he hummed sleepily.

“Morning,” Alex said wrapping her hand around his cock.

“You sure know how to wake a guy up,” Vincent said after another pleased hum.

“Thanks for letting me sleep with you.” She started slowly stroking him feeling a little excited when his hand slipped under the waistband of her panties.

“Anytime.” While he caressed her ass his other hand came down and began stroking the shell of her ear.

Alex moaned softly and turned her head into his chest. Her stroking stuttered as Vincent continued to play with her ear. “That feels sooooo good…”

“Some elves like it,” Vincent murmured. “Others hate it.”

“I like it.”

She was finding it difficult to concentrate on stroking him so she slid her hand back up his chest, stopped just short of his arm and started rolling her hips into his. Vincent gently pushed Alex to her back and threw the covers down to their legs. His lips met hers, one hand stroking the shell of her ear and the other cautiously questing up under her shirt. Alex poked her tongue through his open lips and urged his hand along by pushing lightly on his elbow.

A little more confident Vincent sucked on her tongue before plunging his into her mouth. He kneaded her breasts, pinching and pulling one nipple then the other. Alex clutched at his arms, arched her back into his hand and hooked her leg over his. When he backed away and sat up Alex was very ready for his cock. He settled on his knees between her legs. She lifted her hips so he could pull her underpants off. They went over the side and Alex spread her legs a little more.

Watching him with eager anticipation she moaned softly when he pushed a finger through her labia. Vincent grinned at how easily it slid in and out. His hand started down to the sheets but he paused and brought it up to his mouth instead. He smirked and scooted backwards. Alex rose up on her elbows and watched him lean over. His head stopped close enough to her sex she could feel his breath.

“Stop me if this doesn’t feel good,” he said evenly.

“What are you going to do?” Alex asked curiously.

Rather than answer Vincent grinned up at her then kissed the skin between her legs. Alex sucked in a breath when he pushed his tongue through and found her clit. Her head fell back and he pushed her thighs a little further apart. His fingers pulled gently at her labia and she felt his tongue lapping along the sides, pushed down in and over her clit. Alex sunk to the bed panting and moaning. She writhed under him at the new sensations, clutching at the sheets and letting her legs fall all the way open.

He thrust with his tongue and she bucked her hips. Vincent pulled away slightly and flicked his tongue over that sensitive nub, watching her closely. Pleasure built quickly and she couldn’t stop her legs from trying to come together. Vincent was suddenly gone and she groaned in frustration.

“You okay?” he asked in concern.

“Why’d you stop?” she said her legs falling limply to the bed. “That felt good.”

Vincent wiped his mouth and rubbed the inside of her thigh. “Just wanted to make sure. You closed up so suddenly.”

“I was close,” Alex said looking down her body at him. “I didn’t want you to stop but… it just happened.”

“Sorry. Still trying to figure things out.” Vincent scooted forward a little and he stroked his cock, which was still jutting out stiffly. “You want me to keep going or…”

Alex pushed herself towards him, her shirt rucking up to just under her breasts and draped her thighs over his. “Maker yes.”

Smiling he leaned over her and ran the head of his dick over her slit. Slowly he pushed into her and lifted her shirt all the way over her tits. Alex sighed happily and ran her fingers over his chest. Vincent supported all his weight on one elbow, rolling his hips in a steady pace while he tweaked her nipples and sucked on the tip of her ear. She held tightly to his sides and panted, tension gathering quickly. It didn’t take long for Alex to peak, groaning loudly as she clung to him. Vincent started to rise when her body stopped shuddering, like he had every time the other night. Alex wrapped her arms as far around him as she could and tried to keep him inside her.

“Keep going,” she demanded breathily. “Faster…”

“Yes Ma’am,” Vincent murmured.

He shifted again, his hands coming to rest on the pillow just over her shoulders. The steady in and out slide of his cock sped. Alex groaned and held onto his biceps. Pleasure steadily began coiling again and Alex was panting and moaning along with him.

“Alex…” he said in a soft strained voice.

“Do it.”

She clung to him as much as she could hoping for just a little more stimulation to push her over that edge again. His quick thrusts stuttered and he slammed into her, panting and groaning. Vincent freed his arms from her grip and rose up, his cock only coming halfway out and ran his thumb around her clit until she’d come again. Vincent shifted slightly when she flopped to the bed, completely spent, and let his dick slip from her. They stayed like that for a few minutes to catch their breath.

“Want to see if we both fit in the shower?” Vincent said smiling.

“Might be tight,” Alex said grinning. “Let’s do it.”

He held out his hand and pulled her upright. Together they stood and left his room. They spent more time then they probably should have in the shower, soaping each other and kissing under the hot stream of water. Alex couldn’t stop smiling when they finally left their common room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks. It went there. =/

The best jobs were government ones. Unless you wanted to work at one of the sex houses they were extremely hard to get. Factory workers and miners were the second best. Every other job practically paid in peanuts and you worked your ass off for that tiny amount of cash. Zola had begun her work career washing dishes at a place called Grub. It was a dive but it was one of the more popular dives. Her boss had tried making her a waitress once but that had lasted maybe an hour. The first customer that groped her on the way by ended up with three broken fingers and a lapful of piping hot coffee. Back in the dish pit she’d gone, which suited her just fine. There were less grabby assholes to deal with.

Recently she’d been promoted to a cook. The pay was only marginally better but she liked the position. Not only did she get to go home dry, instead of drenching the idiots around her she could really hurt them. So far no one had given her a reason. The elven man she worked with most often at the grill or on the prep table had laughed at her enthusiasm to scar faces with searing hot spatulas and told her humans weren’t quite that stupid. So far Eli had been right but Zola was still very watchful.

Humans were by far the worst at getting handsy in her opinion. Qunari stared the most and dwarves often made lewd height jokes. Elves were the least likely to harass her, possibly because they were harassed so often themselves. It was mostly for this reason she had her sights set on an elven government employee. She was also hoping that her lady parts would simply be too big for a slim elven man to find any satisfaction from her.

Zola was as prepared as she was going to get. Her magic was strong and she’d learned several useful spells. If she struck out with that she was almost ready to agree to spread her legs for a man that could provide her with safety. After the incident on the way home from an uncommon night shift yesterday comfort was merely a bonus.

There were several factions throughout the city. Some wanted to see the government overthrown, others wanted the farms shut down and some just caused problems for everyone. It was the last that often kidnapped teenage boys, elves and small human men. The victims were often found alive, dumped in an alley when the brutes were done with them. Enforcers did little to actually get these menaces off the streets. Their job seemed to consist mostly of wandering around with guns and looking important. Stopping fights was something they were zealous about however. The blight dust and the red sickness were killing everyone very well without help.

Enforcers were usually the absolute worst for groping women. Zola had endured their hands silently like every other woman too old to have children or that were sterile had. Unless you wanted to be paralyzed for a few hours or have several hundred volts of electricity coursing through you and more than likely taken back to the holding cells where they could really do anything they wanted it was best to act like nothing happened. Being rescued by a pair last night had been as bad as the attack.

Five hefty men, most likely big humans or hornless Qunari, had rushed her from an alley. One had ended up twitching on the ground from her own brand of electrical stunning. She was pretty sure another would be eating out of a straw for a while. The other three had overwhelmed her however. With her arms twisted painfully behind her and her head pulled at an odd angle by the grip one had on her horns there was little she could do. She’d managed to get the guy in front between the legs when he tried to get her shirt open. It was ultimately fruitless however. The man holding her horns had sucker punched her. After that she’d been too busy trying to catch her breath to fight.

Her shirt and coat were torn open after the man let go of her head. The thin worn out material of her bra snapped easily and her breasts were bared. With a painful grip on each one the man called her several degrading things then punched her in the stomach again. A hand came around from the man behind and wrapped around her chest just under one breast and grabbed the other in a tight hold. The man in front of her had his hands under the waistband of her pants when the man she’d kicked, still favoring his crotch, had cuffed him. It was then Zola had discovered that she was meant for the leader of one of the worst factions in the city.

Suddenly the three of her attackers that were still mobile froze. One of the enforcers none of them had noticed pulled her and the man holding her over backwards. They knelt beside her and she endured their less painful but somehow worse hands. After removing the hand already on her breast they lightly pinched her nipples, caressed her breasts, ran their hands down her bruised stomach and underneath her open jeans. Still trapped by the man underneath her, Zola couldn’t do a single thing to stop them even though she had seriously wanted to.

When they were done feeling her up, she was sent on her way with a pat on the ass and a ‘run along darling’. It had seemed like hours but discovered it couldn’t have been more than fifteen or twenty minutes from the beginning of the attack to being patted on the ass. She hadn’t said a single word to the enforcers, just wrapped her ruined clothes around her as best as she could and hurried home as fast as her bruised stomach would allow. After a hot shower and a touch of healing it took her a couple of hours to get to sleep.

Now that it was full daylight she’d already told her boss she was never working another night shift again. He had acquiesced quickly. Probably because he was one of the people she caught staring on a regular basis and he didn’t want to lose the view. Angry, annoyed and very frightened Zola had gone to the south side of the city where all the expensive houses with the latest technology were. She stood out in this area with her torn coat, ratty jeans and stained shirt. That didn’t stop the lusty stares but there were far less wandering hands. Groping was apparently for the crass unwashed masses that built their fancy houses.

In a desperate attempt to gain attention from her abilities rather than her body Zola stood on a street corner and started doing tricks with magic. She floated various objects in circles, crafted a statue of ice and vaporized it with heat. Lighting up her marble caused many ohhs and ahhs as well as making lightning dance from her fingertips. Several of the people standing around watching gave her a buck or two before wandering off.

With the sun sinking and no one seeming very interested beyond being entertained Zola struck off for home. If nothing else she’d discovered a decent way to earn money. The bills in her pocket equaled at least two days at Grub and it had been earned in only a few hours. She hadn’t gone a block before a man behind her started calling.

“Excuse me! Miss!”

Since she couldn’t see any other women currently on the street Zola turned and saw a human in an expensive looking suit trotting up the street after her. His hair was short and gray, his eyes were pale, his clothes hung off his shoulders and his ears had the tiniest point at the top, hinting that one of his parents might have been an elf. He had a full gray beard, neatly trimmed and a smile with slightly too many teeth. She waited for him to catch up, nervous and fidgeting but hopeful.

“I couldn’t help but notice your amazing talent,” he said stopping a few feet away. “My name is Magnus.”

“Odd name for a human,” Zola said holding out her hand. His grip was light but his smile didn’t waver as they shook. “Zola.”

“I would like to offer a proposal,” Magnus said clasping his hands behind his back.

“I’m listening,” she said evenly. He wasn’t the elf she’d hoped for but if he could get her off the streets she’d juggle teacups for him all day if that was what he wanted.

“I would like to train you further. You would have to abandon whatever hovel you call home and occupy a room in my expansive mansion. In exchange for the teaching and a safe abode, all I ask is for you to attend a regular function with me.”

“What sort of function?” Zola asked. “What would I be doing?”

“Hanging off of my arm and looking lovely,” he said smoothly. “A young lady must be sterile to be walking the streets with us lowly men. There are sadly more and more every year but now you will make my colleagues green with envy. I offer you safety and learning in return.”

“You’ve got a deal,” said Zola without any hesitation.

“Excellent,” Magnus said excitedly. “Come Zola my dear. We must visit the shops before the sun sinks any further.”


	14. Chapter 14

Sven and Michaela were watching the screen like they usually did. Vincent stood off to the side and watched as well not because he found more caves interesting but because there was little else to do. The cave Neria was currently traversing was icy, something he’d rarely seen living in the more moderate climate on the surface. He could have done without all the gigantic spiders and little dragons however. The more he saw of their past world the more he was amazed that anyone had made it to the modern age. One giant spider set loose in the city above would likely have decimated entire blocks before someone got brave enough to kill the thing.

Perhaps luckily the wildlife of Thedas had been hit just as hard as her people by the blight dust. The red sickness seemed to be confined to the animals that walked on two legs however. Some of the large buildings at the city limits housed facilities that bred and raised sheep, cattle, nugs and anything else that a person might eat or wear. There were also greenhouses that grew food in special soil that had been filtered numerous times to eliminate the dust that was everywhere. It was impossible to get rid of all of the blight dust but getting rid of most of it kept them all alive for a little longer.

Vincent had wondered where this facility got its food and where the electricity came from. He’d asked about the juice but not the food. Sven told him this place was as secure as a baby farm. The electricity was geothermal, generators run somehow by a magma stream several thousand feet below them. The technical jargon had gone right over his head but the short of it was there wouldn’t be a blackout like those that plagued the surface.

He hoped that between him and Alex they could actually change the horrible state of the world. If there were no blight dust there would be no red sickness. The farms would be unnecessary as well as the facilities that raised livestock and grew food. Living in a world unjaded by death and disease still seemed like a dream to him but he was hopeful none the less.

“Have you figured out what I need to do yet?” Vincent asked as they watched Neria confront a bearded human close to the top of the mountain they’d been climbing.

“We believe the events in Kirkwall are focused around a mage named Anders,” Sven said. “Previous to our… meddling… he died in Fereldan along with so many others. Now he survived, was made a Grey Warden, joined with a spirit of Justice and fled to Kirkwall afterwards. We know what he fought for but not how he planned to accomplish it.”

“So what was he fighting for?” said Vincent. “And what’s a spirit?”

“Spirits are beings that used to inhabit the dream world,” said Michaela. “A place referred to as the Fade or the Beyond by our ancestors. We’re not sure what happened to them or why everyone is born with some magical ability now when it used to be an inherited trait. Magic and mages are at the heart of the situation in Kirkwall however. My ancestor will not make helping Anders easy for you.”

“Your ancestor?”

Michaela looked up from the monitor and smiled ruefully. “Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard. Much like you and Garrett I am not a direct descendant of her but of her Aunt. She is a zealous Templar with harsh views driven by tragic circumstances. I haven’t been able to influence her at all. Garrett must help Anders do whatever it takes to dethrone Meredith.”

“Garrett’s status as an apostate will further complicate your mission,” said Sven.

“Apostate?” Vincent said raising an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“A mage outside the Circle of Magi,” he replied. “Anders is an apostate. Neria is technically an apostate as well.”

“Help Anders, get rid of Meredith. Seems simple enough.” Vincent sighed and looked over at Alex. “I think I’d rather fight a dragon.”

“I’m sure you’re up to the task,” Sven said gripping his shoulder briefly.

“Half an hour,” Michaela said. “We’re shutting down.”

Vincent pushed his future task from the front of his mind and walked with Sven to the chair. Alex blinked up at him and smiled. In the days that had passed they slept together more often than they slept in their separate rooms. There was plenty of fooling around both in bed and in their common room. They played the games on the shelves as often as they had sex and talking to each other was a constant no matter what they happened to be doing.

As much as he enjoyed sex with Alex he found himself missing a cock up his rear. There was nothing quite like her tight core or watching her writhe when he put his tongue down her sex. She didn’t care for sucking on his cock but happily rolled his balls around on her tongue. He didn’t want to seek out any of the men down here. Vincent had grown a little attached to Alex and didn’t want to jeopardize his friendship with her. Bringing up his desire for a good buggering was something he hadn’t figured out how to do.

Vincent would have liked a pounding but was satisfied with pounding her at the moment. He’d asked one of the male couples down here about how to get a hold of lube and he now had some sitting on his dresser. Alex hadn’t asked about it but he planned on getting his fingers up there on the next night they spent alone.

*

After a week and a half Zola was more or less happy in Magnus’ household. The clothes he’d bought her weren’t flashy or all that expensive like his had to be but they were comfortable and clean. He was talented with magic and she was learning quite a bit from him. Zola hadn’t been expected to go anywhere with him and she hadn’t left the confines of the truly impressive mansion once. The servants didn’t mess with her and while his guests stared quite a lot they kept their hands to themselves.

The only thing that sort of worried her was this function he’d mentioned. By now she knew how she’d make his colleagues green with envy. A tight shirt and pants would show off her tits and her lack of a penis and the men he worked with would likely start drooling at his fortune to have acquired a female student. She wasn’t sure who his colleagues were or even what Magnus did to earn his money. He disappeared for around four hours each day but spent much of the rest of his time in the house. Zola tried not to worry but the note and package that had been left at her door this morning was a little disturbing.

The note read:

_It is time to earn your keep my dear. The dinner party will be at Gregory’s but do not fear. I will see you safely there and back. I will be gone most of the day making arrangements but you will need to be dressed and ready by seven o’clock. Your attire is in this package along with a diagram should you need assistance. I realize it’s not quite what you’re used to but rest assured my colleagues know how to restrain themselves._

_Magnus_

It was her attire that she found worrisome. In the package she’d found a faux fur coat and what appeared to be nothing but string with a little bit of cloth attached. Examining the diagram had made her stomach clench and spending an hour figuring out the complicated mess had annoyed her immensely. Looking at herself in the mirror however had drained what little color her gray skin held.

A network of green cord that matched her eyes in color crisscrossed her body from shoulders to crotch. There was a tiny triangular scrap that barely covered her slit and came up uncomfortably between her ass cheeks which were completely exposed. Her breasts were mostly bare. A series of four strings held a small cone over her nipples, leaving most of the dark areola around them clearly visible. Tassels on the tip of the cone brushed against her breasts tickling and annoying. The shoes were sandals with more of the green string wrapped around her calves to just under the knee. Metallic green covers for the end of her horns completed the skimpy get up.

With the fur coat wrapped around her she anxiously paced the foyer waiting. When Magnus entered she put on her best glare and towered over him. “Not what I’m used to?” she snarled. “I might as well not be wearing anything!”

“Calm down my dear,” he replied evenly. “Your body will be observed by everyone but I promise you won’t be the only one on display.” He gestured for her to open the coat and smiled when she refused. “One night a month is not such a high price to pay for the safety I provide. How long do you think your virtue can last on the streets? The poor beasts touch because they cannot control their base desires. How long my dear?”

Zola turned her head and opened the fur coat. Magnus hummed appreciatively then chuckled. “You are truly lovely my dear. You will most certainly be the star attraction tonight. Come along. We will soon be late.”

She wrapped the coat around her again and reluctantly followed him out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Magnus hadn’t been lying when he said she wouldn’t be the only one on display. For every man in a well cut expensive suit a nearly naked man stood just behind or off to the side. The men who were Magnus’ colleagues were all older humans. Every race was represented by their companions but Zola was the only female in the entire room. It was a small relief that most of the barely dressed men looked as uncomfortable as she was. She hadn’t felt a single hand on her ass or even saw any reach for her breasts however. Magnus’s hand on her elbow was the only place she’d been touched so far. None of the men were being fondled either.

Eyes followed her as Magnus led her around the room. Stares lingered on her breasts and the small triangle of fabric at her crotch by absolutely everyone. Zola was also staring at all the flesh on display with some curiosity but mostly horror. Their ‘outfits’ were as ridiculous as hers and some looked painful. One elf had what looked like a metal rose on the end of his penis, the stem coming from inside of it. Thin green ribbons were tied to the stem and wrapped around the shaft. His balls were wrapped in what looked suspiciously like green silk and his torso was crisscrossed with red cord. He was one of a very few that looked like he was enjoying himself.

The more she looked at the men and their skimpy clothing the more she wondered just what sort of function this was. A black haired dwarf with a full beard looked to be wearing a loincloth made entirely of real flowers. More were pinned in his hair and a few even dotted his beard. A Qunari with a darker shade of gray skin than hers had his package neatly wrapped up like a present complete with a bow. The rest of him was covered weird runes in pink body paint. His horns were also capped with some sort of pink metal. Zola couldn’t help but wonder how he’d gotten roped into this. His glare was worse than hers.

“What is this,” Zola said softly. “A perverted fashion show?”

“It’s a competition,” Magnus replied quietly. “Our… companions… are judged based on style, uniqueness and overall attractiveness. Don’t worry my dear. We are sure to be the victors.”

“What happens to the losers?”

“Nothing here. Hush now.”

He steered her towards what had to be the youngest man actually wearing clothing. The man was a blonde, long hair tied in a tail at the nape of his neck. His suit was a dark blue and when he turned away from the buffet table she saw his coat was unbuttoned and his shirt open halfway down his chest. Dull brown eyes blazed with anger briefly when he saw them coming. His companion was human; pale skinned with long brown hair braided over one shoulder. Bells had been attached throughout the braid and she heard the tinkling when his head swung over to watch her and Magnus.

So far this poor man was definitely the most uncomfortable looking. He was also the only one that didn’t at least have his privates completely covered. Thin blue material was tied in strips around a ring that his nuts had been pulled through. The strips hung to his knees, bells tied on to the ends. It provided little coverage. His penis had more of the blue material wrapped around it just under the head. Unlike nearly everyone else, his cock had been secured against his abdomen pointing up with the ends of the material wrapped around it. The cloth disappeared around his hips. Sitting on the head of his penis was yet another bell and she wondered how it stayed there.

“Howard,” Magnus said with one arm extended. “It’s so very good to see you.” Their hands met for the briefest moment and Howard’s hands went behind his back. Magnus brushed the front of his coat and smiled that toothy smile. “I see you’ve acquired a new student.”

Howard’s smile was tight and he gestured briefly at Zola. “So have you Magnus. What pile of filth did you pull this beautiful street rat out of?”

“That is inconsequential,” Magnus said dismissively.

Furious anger flared briefly in Howard’s expression and Magnus’ grew smug. Zola didn’t care for either expression and wondered again just what Magnus did to earn his money.

“She is beautiful,” Howard said evenly after a moment. “The tassels are a nice touch. Draws the eye to her best feature without distorting the natural shape.”

Zola just managed to avoid clenching her hands into fists but didn’t bother to hide the glare she aimed at him.

“Thank you my good man,” said Magnus courteously. “I do like the minimalistic approach you’ve used. I’m curious however, why do you force the penis upright?”

“I was going to tie a bow around it but couldn’t find a decent way that didn’t involve piercing the head to hang a bell from it.” Howard pulled up on the bell at the end of his companion’s cock, revealing part of a metal rod that had to be inside his penis. The man squeezed his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip as Howard let it slide back down. “This is a unique compromise. Turn around Lewis.”

Flushing from the top of his head down to his chest, Lewis slowly turned. Protruding from his anus was a thick rod that fanned out into four thin rods. They were curved at the ends, thin blue cord threaded through a hole in each one. On the end of each of those cords a bell had been tied on. The fabric that came around his hips was tied in a large floppy bow close to where the rod went into his body. Zola swallowed hard and counted her blessings. There were certainly worse things than wearing tassels over her nipples and she was immensely glad Magnus had offered her this deal and not Howard.

“I still got the bow in,” Howard said obviously pleased with himself.

Magnus nodded appreciatively and Zola’s stomach dropped a little. “That is lovely.”

“Do you happen to know when the judging will begin?” Howard asked his eyes drifting to her breasts again.

Magnus pulled a watch from his waistcoat pocket looked at it briefly and dropped it back in. “Around an hour. Shall we eye the competition Howard?”

“I’m afraid I must decline,” said Howard with an apologetic look that didn’t match his tone.

“May the best man win,” Magnus said haughtily.

After a tiny nod Magnus strolled down the buffet table with a sinister sounding chuckle. Zola could almost feel Howard’s smoldering fury and looked behind her. Howard’s expression was livid until their eyes met. He grabbed his crotch and winked at her, his lips puckered in a kiss that turned to a smirk. She flipped up her middle finger at him and glowered for a moment before turning back around.

“That strutting, conceited prick hasn’t got a chance,” Magnus said softly. “Feel free to eat my dear. You might think us tasteless barbarians but you are not a slave.”

“No comment,” Zola muttered.

What she thought was that they were a bunch of dirty old men with too much time on their hands. This impression only grew as Magnus spoke with more of his buddies and she listened to their critique. Her feet were beginning to hurt by the time an hour passed. Sandals were no substitute for a good pair of boots. One by one, names were called and they disappeared through a doorway with their perverted fashion entry and the poor man wearing it. Zola watched anxiously as they reentered the larger room. So far none of the nearly naked men looked any worse than when they’d gone in. Magnus took her hand and patted the back gently.

“Don’t worry my dear,” he said softly. “You will not be molested. Gregory is far too attached to his elf to claim host privileges.”

“What is that?” she snarled softly glaring at him.

“The host can take any one of our entries to his bedroom for an hour,” Magnus replied. His comforting smile turned to a thin line. “I expect you to be magnanimous if it happens in the future. Pleasing one man is better than being passed around is it not?” Zola clenched her free hand into a fist and nodded stiffly. Magnus patted her hand again and his smile returned. “Good girl. Come. They will call us to be judged soon.”

Zola followed him like she had all night. Instead of embarrassed nerves she was filled with dread. Unless the host was gay she’d be guaranteed to be chosen by every one of these perverted old men. How long would it be before Magnus decided to break in his new student?


	16. Chapter 16

Vincent sat on the couch in their common room and Alex sat on his lap facing him. They still had on all of their clothes at the moment but Alex knew that would soon change. His hands rested casually on her hips and she was playing with the buttons on his shirt. She was trying not to think about what had happened this morning.

Discovering that either Neria or Alistair would have to die to destroy the Archdemon had horrified both Neria and Alex. Her relationship with Zevran was rock solid but if Neria died to end the blight Alex wouldn’t exist. When Morrigan offered her a way to keep both Wardens alive, Alex convinced a reluctant Neria to go for it. Convincing Alistair to sleep with Morrigan was challenging but they had accomplished it. Now she was wondering and hoping that she’d done the right thing. Sven and Michaela had put following Morrigan and the baby on their to do list.

She was done in the machine now and Vincent would be in it tomorrow. Alex planned on staying with him like he had every day for her. Their sex life may have begun with her curiosity but she had grown to like him quite a lot. Every moment she spent with him so far had been wonderful. It reminded her a little of her parents. They had spent their declining years raising her. Despite the worry they must have constantly had of someone discovering her true gender they fought little and enjoyed each other’s company. Alex didn’t know how he felt about her. She was extremely reluctant to ask.

“Do you think it’ll work?” Alex asked unfastening the top button of his shirt.

“I hope so,” he replied earnestly. “I don’t know how hard it’s going to be to influence Garrett to help Anders though.”

“If it works do you think we’ll forget each other?” she asked staring at the button her fingers were now fiddling with.

“Maker I hope not,” Vincent said pulling her a little closer. His hands lingered on her ass before pulling her shirt out of her pants. “You’re a sweet girl.”

Alex smiled and leaned forward, kissing him chastely on the lips. “You’re one of the nicest men I’ve ever met. Who raised you?”

“Middle class couple.” His hands slid up her back and unhooked the catches on her bra. “They were… a little different.”

“Different how?” Alex quickly undid the rest of his buttons and pushed the fabric apart.

“Not bitter.” Vincent moved his hands around her sides and pushed them underneath the loose fabric of her bra, cupping her small breasts in his large hands. “They had problems, didn’t like the way things are run up there but… happy enough to just have each other.”

“That’s sort of what my parents were like before they died. My mom was put out of the farm like all women are when they hit menopause. I don’t know how she found my dad but they died within days of each other. I think Dad just… didn’t want to go on without her.”

“Not enough of that up there,” Vincent said wistfully. “I would have liked to find someone but I gave up years ago.”

“Why?” Alex asked curiously now working on the buttons of her shirt while Vincent kneaded and caressed her breasts. “You didn’t have a terrible secret.”

“I’ve been a whore for my entire adult life,” he said smiling ruefully. “Some days it’s difficult hanging there and taking an average of forty-eight cocks in a day but finding someone that doesn’t mind their lover having that many different dicks up their ass isn’t common.”

Alex paused in her task, eyes wide in shock. “Maker’s breath. That’s got to be exaggerating.”

“Nope.” Vincent pulled his hands from under her shirt and pulled at the button on her jeans. “I couldn’t tell you exactly how many men have used my ass. On average though one guy takes five to ten minutes to get off.”

“Wow.” Alex finished unbuttoning her shirt and shrugged out of it. “How did you make it eight years?”

“I like dick. Besides, if they’re in the Palace fucking me they’re not on the streets gettin’ grabby.” He tugged at the button on his jeans and drew the zipper down with a sigh. “You’re right though. Most prostitutes only last around four years. You’re only a hole to most guys and that gets to you.”

“So what’s your secret?” Alex asked completely freeing his dick from his jeans.

“Not everyone sees your ass and tries to ignore the balls hanging underneath. There are some that want that curtain open. I had this regular, big Qunari with one heck of a nice cock. He liked to make sure I was enjoying it too. When it started getting to me I’d go find one of the guys like him. Spend a night being enjoyed as a person instead of just a means to fuck something besides your own hand.”

Alex frowned slightly and pulled her bra off, dropping it to the floor behind her. She wrapped her fingers around his semi-erect penis and lifted slightly so he could get his hands down her pants. “Didn’t anyone ever let you do the fucking?”

“Rarely. Very rarely. I think most people thought of my job and just assumed I’d be bottom. Most of the time I didn’t mind. I really do like a nice thick cock up my ass.”

“Do you ever miss it?”

“Yeah. I enjoy spending time with you too much to complain.”

“I don’t suppose there’s anything I can do to… help?”

His hands paused in the slide past her underwear. “I haven’t… propositioned… any of the men here because I don’t want to hurt you. There is something though. You could get your fist up there easily.”

“Really?” she said in surprise.

“I don’t imagine you’ve seen very many dicks,” he said with a smile. “Stand up a minute. We’ve got to get rid of our pants.”

Alex backed off of him and stood. Her pants soon joined the rest of her clothes on the floor and waited a moment for him to work his off. She crawled back onto the couch, straddling his legs with her hands on his shoulders. Vincent gently pulled at her hips and she sat on his lap again. He wrapped his arms around her and continued.

“If you’ve had one cock you have not had them all. Size and shape can vary greatly within one race. While all cocks are essentially rods with a rounded end, size is fairly proportional to your body. I’m pretty average. Elven dicks are a close match but they’re generally a little shorter and a little thinner. Dwarven cocks are short and thick. Really thick. And Qunari, Locke was at least a foot taller than I am and a lot broader. He was very well endowed too. I could barely get the tip of it in my mouth.”

“And you had that up your ass?”

“Many times. It takes getting used to though. You don’t send Qunari or Dwarves to a green whore. You let the vets take the big cocks because they’ve gotten used to stretching around those massive girths. With Qunari you also have to get used to having them quite a ways up there. I was so used to Humans and Elves that Dwarves and Qunari were the only ones that ever got me off.”

Vincent looked so hopeful that Alex couldn’t help a smile. She leaned forward and kissed him again. “If you’re sure I’m not going to hurt you I’ll do it.”

“You won’t,” he said eagerly. “I’ve already got some lube.”

“Eat me out afterwards?”

“As many times as you want Alex.” Vincent pulled her into a kiss full of passion and quite a bit of tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it here. I feel like crap though. It might be a few days before I can get back to smut.


	17. Chapter 17

Leaving their clothing on the floor Alex and Vincent moved to his room. He settled on the bed with his arms crossed underneath his head and his ass in the air. Alex knelt between his legs and waited. She’d never had this view of him before. There was no body hair here either and his ass was surprisingly smooth as she ran her hands down his cheeks.

“Here,” Vincent said. His upper half shifted and he tossed a tube back to her. “Use that all over your hand and on my asshole.”

“Okay,” she said unscrewing the lid. “Then what?”

“Start slow. One or two fingers in and out. I’ll let you know when to add more.”

Alex squeezed a generous amount of the clear gel into the palm of her right hand. When it was covered front and back her left palm was also shiny with the lubricant. She hesitantly touched his entrance. The sphincter contracted a little but Vincent encouraged her. With her fingers she rubbed over the tight ring of muscles and cautiously pushed the tip of one inside briefly.

“All the way in,” Vincent said gently. “Just go slowly. It’s been a while.”

“All right,” said Alex.

With her right hand she slowly pushed her index finger through after wiping her left on the sheets. In and out for a very short period, he told her to add another. There was little reaction from Vincent until she had three fingers sliding in and out. He began pushing back slightly, humming happily. When she had all four fingers inside, he began panting.

“Tuck in your thumb,” said Vincent unsteadily. “And work in your knuckles. Don’t stop… unless I say to. I’m probably going to make some noise.”

“Kay, here we go.”

Alex rested her free hand on one cheek and moved her thumb to the center of her palm. Vincent started groaning when the second knuckle disappeared inside of him. She kept pushing, slowly with gentle pressure. The third row of knuckles, the widest part of her hand, drew steadily closer to the ring of muscles. His breathing grew heavy and his noises louder. Further and further in her knuckles crept. When the third row slipped past the resistance she felt from his muscles diminished and the rest of her hand slipped easily inside.

“Still,” Vincent groaned loudly. “Be still. Please…”

Rubbing the outside of his thigh with her left she waited. It was amazing to see her hand buried wrist deep in his ass. She could hardly believe it had actually fit. Even though she couldn’t see his cock from her position she knew he’d still be fully erect. Vincent didn’t usually make much noise when they had sex but the noises he had been making were all good ones.

“Are you all right,” she asked after a minute or so had passed.

“Perfect,” he replied breathily. “Feels… intense.” Vincent took a deep breath and it came out in a shudder. “I think… I’m going to… come really fast.”

“Can I move now?”

“Yeah. I’m ready.”

Her arm didn’t move much as she pulled back and pushed forward but Vincent groaned loudly. Alex watched him arch his back, breathing heavily and moaning with every little bit of movement. It sent excitement tingling through her to see his enjoyment and knowing she was the one doing it. She wondered if it excited him in the same way watching her writhe and fall apart underneath him.

Like he predicted it didn’t take long for him to tense. Vincent uttered the deep groan she was now familiar with and she stopped moving her hand. After a few moments of deep breaths she slowly eased her hand out.

“Maker,” Vincent said softly. “Thank you Alex.”

“Anytime,” she said cheerfully. “I’m going to go wash my hands and bring back a wet wash rag.”

“I’ll be here,” he said pushing himself up to his knees and looking over his shoulder. “Waiting patiently to return the favor.”

Alex gave him a little peck on the cheek and left; eager to have his mouth between her legs and hoping he’d want her to put her fist up his ass again at some point.

*

Nothing much had changed in the days since Magnus’ disgusting fashion show. Zola had decided that if the man actually did decide that he wanted her she wouldn’t make a fuss. As horrible as that night had been and as terrified as the next one made her, she was learning quite a lot from him. The thought of being accosted on the streets petrified her. Dealing with him was the lesser of two awful choices. If she’d been marked for a leader of one of the factions the streets were more dangerous for her than before. So far Magnus had kept his hands and his prick to himself but it was only a matter of time.

Zola still didn’t leave the house. Magnus had even warned her not to. Apparently he and Howard were fierce rivals and the blonde wasn’t above kidnapping. It made her more curious about what Magnus did. She’d started snooping around the house trying to find out but so far she still had no clue.

Life continued marching forward and despite living easier in Magnus’ mansion Zola was still constantly on edge. She tried not to think about the next gathering and what sort of skimpy outfit she’d be paraded around in. That she’d more than likely get to spend an hour in the host’s bedroom made it a little difficult. Zola focused on learning and watching Magnus, trying to figure out exactly where his money came from. After a fruitless search of his study one of the days she’d been dreading had finally arrived. One of the servants found her in the hallway, not very close to where she’d just been sneaking around, and informed her that Magnus wanted her in the Master bedroom.

There was no point in dragging her feet. Zola nodded and headed there immediately. Being summoned to his bed chambers likely meant he wouldn’t be disturbing her in the middle of the night at least. His room took up a decent chunk of the top floor and she found him waiting at the top of the stairs. He gestured and Zola turned to her right. Magnus followed her through the door and shut it behind her. A few feet in she stopped looking around.

The bed was an enormous thing. Four posts at the corners rose up above it. A canopy of what looked suspiciously like cotton sat on top with pieces hanging down between the posts in a repeating triangle pattern. Bureaus and small tables, some made of actual wood, were scattered around the room with vases, statues and various other display pieces on them. A gigantic mirror covered half of the wall to her right. In front of it stood a step stool and Magnus surprised her by heading for it instead of the bed.

“Please disrobe my dear,” Magnus said briskly. “I have some exciting news for you.”

You want me to watch as you fuck me, Zola thought caustically. She scowled and started on the buttons of her shirt. Magnus climbed on top of the stool and pointed to a table that looked like it had been recently emptied of something.

“You may set your clothing there. Boots underneath. Then stand in front of me please.”

Zola was uncomfortable but she quietly did as she was told. Completely naked she kept her hands stubbornly at her side as she faced him, the stool actually putting him at eye level.

“Face the mirror,” he said evenly. “Jasper!”

His unflappable personal assistant appeared from nowhere carrying a pad and pen with a camera hanging from a strap around his neck. The stoic elf pulled a measuring tape from his pocket and handed it up to Magnus then stood quietly off to the side, pen poised above the paper.

“Hands on your hips my dear,” Magnus said. “I must take some measurements.”

“So what’s this exciting news?” she asked trying to ignore Jasper.

“I am to host the next dinner party and competition,” he said. “I believe you will… appreciate… being in no danger of having host privileges claimed.”

“And I’m not here so you can test me out?” Zola said shortly glaring at his image over her shoulder in the mirror.

“Not at present,” he said smiling. “You will join me in my bed soon however. I must start on your outfit if it is to be done on time.”

Magnus used the tape to measure around her waist, just under her breasts, around the largest part of her chest and oddly from the space between her breasts to her crotch. He’d call out a number and Jasper would silently scribble on the paper. When Magnus held out the tape Jasper took it and it disappeared into a pocket. The pad also went into a pocket and Zola’s stomach dropped a bit when he pulled off the camera. What happened next forcibly reminded her of what had brought her here in the first place. His arms came around her and grabbed her breasts. It was extremely difficult to remain still and let him grope her.

“You have very lovely nipples my dear,” Magnus said conversationally. “Perhaps…”

His hands moved once more. The palm of his hand rested on the side swell, his thin fingers splayed from the bottom of her areola to the bottom of her breasts. The thumb came up to the top side. Magnus nodded after a moment.

“Jasper. A wide shot and a close up of the nipples.”

Much to her horror the elf stepped forward, camera raised. There was a click and he stepped a touch closer. After adjusting something on the screen she heard another click. Jasper moved to the side and snapped another photo. He backed away a step and lowered the camera. Magnus’ hands disappeared but she wasn’t very relieved. They appeared quickly on her ass. After a brief amount of rubbing her cheeks she felt something pushing at her asshole.

“What are you doing?” Zola said in alarm.

“I’m not interested in this passage,” Magnus said still pushing one or two of his digits through. “If I wanted anal Jasper would do just fine.”

“You didn’t answer,” she grunted.

“It has to stay on somehow my dear. Be thankful I will order a simple plug rather than a phallus like Howard would. Yes. That’s lovely. Jasper.”

He moved around behind and Zola heard the click again. She shuddered when he stepped around her and knelt. Zola wasn’t surprised when he cupped her sex. This next outfit was going to be much worse than the first. If it weren’t so dangerous on the streets she’d slip away. How she was going to endure walking around covered in hands for a couple of hours she didn’t know. It was still better than being someone’s sex slave or the house whore. Somehow she had to find some leverage over Magnus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much shorter than normal. It's kind of a transition chapter. I'll be focusing more on Zola from here with little focus on the other two until she actually gets rescued.

Alex was right there when the hood came up. Vincent smiled at her as she reached for the electrodes. He stood, relinquishing the machine to her and sticking the electrodes on her temples. Because she was already familiar with the machine Alex was helping Sven and Michaela search for a few things. Her task today was continuing to follow Morrigan and the old god baby. At some point the two had just disappeared and it had taken a while to find her again. Vincent hoped they could also figure out just how Anders had previously failed. Garrett Hawke was so completely in love with the Warden there wasn’t much for him to actually do.

His feelings for Alex had begun shifting. What started out as curiosity and progressed to staving off boredom had grown into something else. Vincent had always enjoyed being around her but now being with her produced warm feelings inside him. Her enthusiasm for indulging him had helped. It was rare that someone actually asked and cared about what he wanted. Without knowing if she had the same sort of feelings he wouldn’t say anything. For now it was enough just to be around her.

*

She took a deep breath as Vincent lowered the hood. Alex hoped finding Morrigan again would ease her mind a little. Vincent helped distract her from worrying about the old god baby but it was always a nagging little thought in the back of her mind. What if she’d destroyed the world again by selfishly saving both Neria and Alistair? Sven had assured her there were too many factors at the moment. Vincent had recently begun and there was no way to be sure if it was Anders’ failure or her meddling that had kept the world above largely unchanged.

Sleeping alone in her room had become rare lately. Vincent seemed happy enough to snuggle with her and sleepy morning sex had become one of her favorite activities. It was enough to just lie under the covers with him though. Alex often wondered if her mother had been this content with her father. Whatever happened to the world above she hoped Vincent would still be a part of her life.

*

Since searching the house had proved fruitless Zola began searching outside of it. She stuck to the streets surrounding Magnus’ mansion and always when the sun was high. It was nerve wrecking but necessary if she wanted to find something she could hold over him. There were stares from the men around her on the street but there was no groping. So far listening in on gossip had provided some juicy details about a few of his colleagues but nothing about Magnus. It was also not very useful in figuring out exactly what Magnus did.

Magnus didn’t seem too pleased with her forays onto the street but he hadn’t forbidden her from it. His warnings about Howard were always at the top of her mind but her need to find out more about him required the risk. She stayed on the street where there were a lot of people around and anything criminal would have many witnesses. This was dubious protection at best. The enforcers might or might not take anyone who attacked her in. Zola actually thought it more likely they would save her from being kidnapped but at the cost of a hand down her pants and another up her shirt.

After almost a week of tense forays onto the street and dismayed waiting to be ordered to his bedroom again, Zola slowly answered the summons. Magnus was waiting for her halfway to his bed, completely naked. He was the skinniest human she’d ever seen underneath his expensive suits. His stomach was slightly sunken, she could count his ribs and his hip bones stuck out. His penis was long and skinny even though he was completely erect. She closed the door behind her and stopped.

“Come along my dear,” he said with a smile she was beginning to hate. “Don’t be shy.”

“Don’t expect me to be enthusiastic,” Zola said sullenly.

“I don’t care if you participate,” Magnus said. “I have plenty of oil. All you need to do is strip and open yourself up.”

“And if I refuse?”

“That is your right. I will put you out of my house and Howard will have you within hours.”

Zola glared at his smug expression and started unbuttoning her shirt as she crossed the room. Magnus’ expression became slightly more eager and he gestured at the bed. She quickly stripped and lay on her back. He took something from the nightstand and settled between her spread legs. Looking up at the canopy above Zola did her best to ignore him. It was difficult before he leaned over and took a breast in each hand. Zola squeezed her eyes shut and wished she could block out his noises. She gripped fistfuls of the comforter under her, wishing she were still in the farm.


	19. Chapter 19

Zola sat on a low concrete wall that surrounded Magnus’ mansion. She was seriously considering taking her chances on the streets. So far he hadn’t ordered her to his bed again but she despaired that it was only a matter of time. It was hard to keep telling herself that dealing with Magnus was better than being ogled constantly and the possibility of a more violent rape. On the streets she could fight back but here she was helpless.

There was a word for what he was doing to her but she couldn’t think of it. There wasn’t much to do in the farm besides read and watch old TV programs when you weren’t changing messy diapers or keeping a curious toddler from hurting themselves. Her favorite genre had been fantasy but crime dramas came in at a close second. Trying to remember what that word was had made her wonder if Magnus made his money through something illegal. If that was the case he covered his tracks too good for her to figure it out.

The thought of ill-gotten money had put some of the gossip she’d heard about his buddies in perspective. A nephew caught sleeping with the Chief Enforcer, large sums of money transferred to a public official’s personal bank account or expensive gifts sent to their houses. They were all bribes and pay offs to keep whatever operation they had going. It was too bad Magnus was a little too careful. If she knew who he paid to sanction his activities she could threaten to go to one of the other corrupt officials.

The perverted fashion show made a little more sense as well. If these men were all doing shady things to get rich and stay rich she doubted reading and watching TV would satisfy their egos. Dressing up someone in the most ridiculous, revealing and sometimes invasive outfits would take planning and a lot of creativity to not repeat the same old thing. There were also the bragging rights if your outfit won not to mention the coercion and trickery used on the people who had to wear these stupid outfits.

Her outfit for the next dinner and a show was as bad as she’d feared. She’d had to try it on to make sure everything fit. The hands were human flesh colored metal, a shade pretty close to Magnus’ skin tone. The hands that held her breasts wrapped around her sides and up to her shoulders where another set of hands appeared to be gripping her there. The fit was snug and a little painful going on and coming off. Her nipples were completely exposed but Magnus promised they would be covered on the night of the party. She’d learned her lesson the hard way about his promises and didn’t have much hope.

The lower half of this outfit was more uncomfortable than the top half. The hands on her ass were indeed held on by a butt plug. Just from looking at the thing the thumbs leading onto the plug would pull her cheeks apart in that spot. If walking around with a large cone shoved up her ass wasn’t bad enough, having the middle two fingers of the hand covering her mound just inside her pussy lips was definitely worse. She was thankful those two fingers hadn’t been completed. That was held on by a network of red ribbon that wrapped all the way down her legs. More red ribbon would be wrapped around her arms and there were also bracelets that looked like hands.

She was dreading the day of the dinner party which was why she was outside contemplating simply leaving. As distracted as Zola was she still saw Howard sauntering up the sidewalk. All of her attention was suddenly focused on the dangerous human. Without waiting to see where he was headed Zola stood and walked quickly back to the house. She rushed inside and down the hall, stopping when she heard the doorbell. Staying close to the wall Zola hid behind a fancy cabinet and listened closely. Jasper answered the door and she only heard a soft mumble from him but Howard’s reply was clear.

“I need to talk to Magnus,” he said gruffly.

Jasper’s answer was once more unintelligible and she peaked around the cabinet to see him heading up the stairs. Howard was standing in the foyer looking around. He picked up things from the tables and set them down in the wrong spot with a quiet snicker when he’d rearranged everything in the foyer. His attention turned to the stairs briefly and then to the hallways leading off.

“So many places for you to hide,” Howard said aloud. “I saw you running in. Are you listening street rat? I’ll bet you are.” His voice got a little further away but it was still perfectly audible. “I wonder where Magnus found you. Had his cock up your cunt yet? He likes his elf’s ass more but even Magnus likes to brag you know.”

Zola shuddered slightly. Howard was quiet for a moment and when he spoke next he was frighteningly close.

“I wanted you for myself. It’s not every day you get the chance at a woman with a ruined baby factory. My men almost had you too. They got it up the ass when those enforcers were done with you. Bunch of sick bastards that lot.”

Silence fell again and she listened in horror to his shoes tapping on the floor. If he wasn’t lying, and how would he know about the enforcers if he was, then he was the faction leader she’d been meant for. If he was a leader then every other suited man at the first dinner party was too, including Magnus. The terrible state of the city and why nothing was ever done about the factions suddenly made horrible sense.

“I’ll have your cunt one way or another Qunari. Save yourself some humiliation and just come home with me. No more competitions for you. If you come home with me only I would squeeze those fat tits. There’d only ever be one cock allowed up your cunt. I’d have you waited on hand and foot. All you’d have to do is spread those legs for me whenever I want. Think about it street rat. You won’t get a more straightforward offer from any of those other old farts. I think you’ve figured that out though.”

She fought to stay quiet when he stopped talking again. It had been a hasty frightened decision that had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Could she trust his word any more than she could trust Magnus’? Zola had no idea. One thing she did know however was she didn’t want to be paraded around covered in hands or anything else Magnus could come up with. There was no doubt in her mind what so ever that if she stayed with him every single one of those men would use their rape privilege on her.

Magnus had said she was free to leave. Only having to deal with one cock more often instead of the possibility of many over the course of time wasn’t much of an offer however. If she’d learned anything during her stay in this house it was that Magnus did whatever he wanted. The rules would change again at some point and she’d be forced to do something else. Suddenly Howard seemed the lesser of two evils and Zola stepped out into the hallway. He was standing in the middle of the foyer looking around impatiently. When he saw her he smirked.

“How do I know you’re being straight with me?”

“You want a contract?” he said calmly. “Come home with me right now and I’ll have my people draw one up. We’ll sign it, have it notarized the whole ball of wax. My responsibilities and yours right there in black and white.”

“Frame it and hang it over the bed where you’ll see it every time I have to let you fuck me?”

“If that’s what you want darlin’.”

“All right. If you touch me before I swear to the Maker I’ll break every one of your fingers.”

“Feisty.” Howard said grinning. “If there’s anything you want from here you’d better get it. ‘Cuz you won’t be back.”

“I’ve got everything I want right now.”

Magnus chose that moment to appear at the top of the steps. He was frowning but that was normal when Howard was mentioned.

“Hello Magnus,” Howard said smugly. “Just came to tell you to stop encroaching on my territory. It’s all divided up for a reason you old bastard. Keep it up and I’ll have you in front of the board. We’ll be leaving now. Toodles.”

His frown deepened as Howard turned towards the front door. Zola followed him out without looking back, hoping she hadn’t just made another mistake.


	20. Chapter 20

Howard’s home wasn’t as large as Magnus’ but it was just as furnished with ridiculously expensive items. Zola could go anywhere inside of it but outside she was limited to the fenced in grounds. Since he wasn’t above kidnapping it stood to reason he was a little paranoid of his partners in crime committing it. She didn’t mind too much. With burly human and Qunari guards stationed at every exit she was safe as long as they didn’t get greedy.

She’d read the contract through twice very carefully before signing it. Her only obligation was sex and the few rules he’d set weren’t intolerable. Besides not leaving the grounds she slept in his room, usually with his head on one of her breasts and his hand on the other, and his ‘business’ was a forbidden subject. Zola already knew what she needed to and wasn’t too keen to discuss details.

He spent more time dealing with his subordinates, planning and whatever else it was he did than Magnus had. It wasn’t uncommon for Howard to be in his office or out of the house altogether for most of the day. Zola always got to see him at the end of the day however and unless he was dead on his feet tired, had to uphold her end of the contract. She could count on sex before sleep or when he woke up, sometimes both, every day.

It hadn’t taken Howard long to figure out how to make her body respond. He’d spend ten to fifteen minutes beforehand sucking on her nipples, rubbing her clit and searching for other erogenous zones to make her channel slick. So while she still didn’t precisely want to have sex with him lube wasn’t necessary. Howard didn’t care a bit if she orgasmed, which she was sort of grateful for. She’d agreed to take his cock but she hadn’t agreed to enjoy it.

The first time had been just as bad with Howard as it had been with Magnus. Before the ink from their signatures was dry he dragged her upstairs to his room. Zola hadn’t stripped then, he was too impatient. With her pants and underwear around her knees she’d knelt on the floor by his bed. Straddling her with his hands under her shirt gripping her breasts tightly Howard pounded into her for almost ten minutes. Afterwards he was all business, getting clothing sizes, promising a tour of the house, even asking if there was anything she was allergic to.

It had gotten less horrifying as the days passed. Howard had never asked anything more of her and as he’d promised, all his servants snapped to attention when she walked into the room. Zola couldn’t forget that it had been on his order that she’d been attacked in the first place however. If Magnus hadn’t gotten to her first life in this nice house might have included a collar and a skimpy outfit with far less freedom to roam about. So while having his cock inside her had become tolerable she still hated it.

No matter what might have been if those enforcers hadn’t interrupted Howard’s men that night, this was far easier to deal with than what Magnus was doing to her. Howard hadn’t mentioned the upcoming dinner party to her once. Now that the day had finally arrived Zola watched him dress the same unfortunate man from her position on the couch, a book open but forgotten on her lap in horrified fascination.

His theme this time was beads. Lewis had his long hair in dozens of braids this time with colorful beads threaded onto them and held there with equally colorful hair rubber bands. A string of large beads circled his waist, one end disappearing up his ass and the other hanging down at one hip. Howard had tied a red ribbon around the base of Lewis’ cock, winding it around the top of his sack a couple of times before separating the balls within. A square of bright red cloth covered each one, held in place by a small elastic band with beads all around it. The shaft of his cock was sheathed in a long bead, obviously custom made to fit perfectly from the base to just behind the flared head. The head was covered in the same manner as his balls were.

Lewis had stood perfectly still for the last twenty minutes while Howard wrapped more red ribbon around his torso and arms, colorful beads threaded onto it and held in place with knots to either side of the hole. His legs were similarly wrapped. Howard stood back and looked him over with a critical eye.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Zola asked unable to keep silent any longer.

“Not really Miss Zola,” Lewis said evenly.

“What do you think darlin’,” Howard asked turning a smirk on her.

“I think I’m glad I’ll be staying here,” she replied. “Why do you torture him like that? Isn’t being forced into a cock sheath with giant beads in his asshole bad enough?”

“Lewis knew exactly what he was signing up for,” said Howard turning back. After another critical look he nodded. “You’re looking good Lew. Go get your coat.” He bowed slightly and walked away, the beads in his hair clicking together. Howard turned and flopped down next to her on the couch. “The bell sound was his idea.”

“Is this all he does? Your fashion victim for the perverts club.”

“He’s a whore. The boys like to put him in a skirt and heels. I’ve even seen him wearing a stuffed bra.”

“And he agreed to this?”

“Yup. Lewis is one kinky fucker. Not only does he get off from cock up his ass but he likes his jewels tied up and long rods stuck down his cock. The more cock he gets the happier he is. This is his obligation to me. The boys like his enthusiasm. Sounds better than screaming and whining.”

Zola shook her head and tried to focus on the book. Howard’s hand kneading her breast refocused her attention however. “You’ll be late,” she said setting the book aside.

“I know,” he said smugly. “I want to smell like sex just to piss him off.”

A few minutes later her shirt was unbuttoned and her bra pushed up. Her pants were around her ankles and she knelt on the couch, gripping the back tightly. One of his hands pinched and pulled at her nipples while the other rubbed her clit. Zola was stoic and held still while he toyed with her, the stimulation making her wet enough for him even though Howard was sort of in a hurry. She felt his prick slip through and held the couch tighter. Both of his hands were now squeezing and kneading her tits while he snapped his hips quickly. He groaned and grunted while she stayed perfectly silent, breathing heavily despite her distaste for the man using her. It was over in a matter of minutes.

“See you later darlin’,” Howard said with a smirk. “Be ready tonight. I want a proper fuck when I get home.”

“Seeing all that cock make you horny?” she asked as she pulled up her underwear.

“I like tits and cunts not dicks and assholes,” he replied. “I just want to fuck you again.”

“I’ll be on the bed,” she sighed.

“It’s over at eleven. Get yourself wet for me. That way all I have to do is slip inside.”

“Yes sir.”

Zola buttoned her pants and sat heavily on the couch. She pulled down her bra but didn’t button her shirt. Watching the door he’d shut behind him, Zola wondered how many men Howard had kidnapped before finding Lewis. She was buying protection with her body from the same type of man she had needed the protection from. Suddenly she wanted a very hot shower.


	21. Chapter 21

Alex was curled up against him under the covers. Vincent was barely awake but felt her hand rubbing circles on his side. Mornings like this had become normal. Neither of them were in a hurry to be anywhere, snuggled together under a soft cotton sheet and wearing nothing most of the time. He was wrapped around her as often as her head was pillowed on his chest. She enjoyed the simple contact as much as he did.

Vincent stretched his arms out and hummed before opening his eyes. Alex sucked in against him a little closer and her hand drifted down to his hip. He wrapped one arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair with the other.

“Morning,” he said quietly.

“Do you think they’d be mad if I just moved my stuff in here?” Alex said sleepily. “I don’t sleep in my room anymore.”

“Doubt it,” Vincent said. “We could ask.”

She shifted on top of him and sat up. Alex pulled off her T-shirt and dropped it over the side of the bed. Vincent ran his hands up her thighs and hooked a finger in her panties. Unhurriedly they worked off Alex’s underwear, kissing and caressing. She settled over him again, his cock buried deep inside. Alex rose and sunk, leaned forward and undulated while he rubbed and touched. After tension had built and released they kissed lazily, Alex still over him.

“Do you think it’d feel good up my ass?” Alex asked rolling off to the side.

“One way to find out,” Vincent said grinning.

“Tonight?”

“If you want. We should probably get moving right now though.”

“Yeah.” Alex reluctantly sat up and swung her legs over the side. “Carver was pretty mad.”

“I don’t care.” He scooted over as she stood. “He’s safer in Kirkwall. I just hope nothing happens to Anders down there.”

“He’s a Warden,” she said stretching. “He’ll be fine.”

Vincent stood and pulled her against him. “Want to shower together?”

“Sure,” Alex said rising up on her toes. She gripped his arms and pressed their lips together again. “I really hope they don’t mind.”

“I don’t think they will.”

*

Zola hated it when Howard took his time, especially in the morning. She’d woken to his hand between her legs and his lips around a nipple. He made sure she was fully awake before pushing his cock into her. With her legs draped over his she clutched at the sheets underneath them, his cock moving steadily in and out. Howard worried at her nipples with teeth and tongue, pinching, pulling and squeezing the other.

After the night before when he had pounded into her hard enough that her horns had gouged the headboard the lazy pace he set now was almost a blessing. The only problem was the longer Howard drew it out, the closer Zola got to orgasm. His lips and fingers sent pleasant tingles through her body that settled in her abdomen. The steady slide of his cock sent tension coiling, making her breathing heavy and her legs tighten over his. She squeezed her eyes shut but it was impossible to ignore his prick or his constant attention to her breasts.

“Maker,” she muttered through clenched teeth. “Hurry… up.”

In response he bit her nipple then sucked hard. Zola grunted and Howard finally rose up, one palm over each nipple and his fingers digging in to the rest. He smirked and kept up the same slow frustratingly arousing pace.

“Come on darlin’,” Howard said after a while. He squeezed her tits every time their bodies were flush. “I want to see you come. I want to feel your cunt grabbing my cock.” Zola’s growl ended up more of a moan. “I can keep this up for at least ten more minutes.”

Ten more minutes would be torture but Zola wasn’t about to just give up resisting. She closed her eyes and tried to think of anything besides the building tension. Her legs tightened more and Howard finally let go of her breasts. The relief was short lived. Howard pushed her legs up and leaned over again. His chest was against the back of her thighs, his hands now around her horns. The new angle allowed him to thrust deeper and his cock started hitting a spot inside that sent shivers of pleasure throughout her body.

“Bastard,” Zola moaned in irritation.

Howard only chuckled and finally sped his slow thrusts. She tried not to moan but a few escaped anyway before her sudden release pulled a short scream out of her. He uttered a long moan, speeding up before slamming into her one last time. While she lay there panting from the unwanted orgasm his dick disappeared then rest of him followed quickly after. She let her legs flop to the bed, thighs apart. He leaned over and patted her cheek.

“We’re all bastards,” said Howard with a smirk. “Don’t expect that kind of attention all the time. I just wanted to see what it took to get you off.”

“I’d rather not get that kind of attention,” Zola said scowling up at him.

“Don’t like dick?” he said. “Would you rather have fingers up there?”

“I don’t like _your_ dick,” she replied sullenly.

“You don’t have to like it,” Howard snorted. “You just have to take it whenever I want it up your cunt.”

He turned away and headed for the door. Scowling at his back she flipped him off. Zola sighed and wished she could somehow scoop out his semen. As much as he’d deposited she knew without a single doubt that she’d never have another baby. Feeling depressed and disgusted she lay on the bed for a while, staring at the ceiling.

*

The idol Garrett Hawke and Varric Tethras found in the Deep Roads tugged at his own memory. It had been taken when they were betrayed. Sven knew it was dangerous and he also knew something that powerful would not remain hidden in history. There wasn’t much point in following Bartrand however. Garrett would likely run into it again. Now that they knew Anders had run afoul of Kirkwall’s Templars Vincent knew what to protect him from. They still didn’t know exactly what he planned.

Following Morrigan through the years they had found Flemeth again. Sven had been hoping they would. If Morrigan was to be believed the ritual that saved the soul of the old god Urthemiel came directly from the old witch. The machine was shut down momentarily and he was switched from Morrigan to Flemeth. He suspected that Vincent’s ancestors were merely another piece of the puzzle to fixing the past. Sven hoped Flemeth could once more lead them to the key player.

Hello old friend, Flemeth thought. I cannot help you this time. Look to your own past.

“Shut it down,” Sven said evenly.

“Is something wrong?” Michaela said sternly as the hood came up.

“Yes… and no. There is a third event and we must find it. Flemeth cannot lead us to it but I know who can.” Sven pulled off the electrodes and handed them to her. “I cannot be a passenger.”

“Why?” said Michaela in confusion.

“You will see soon enough,” he sighed.

“Who am I looking for?” Nala asked calmly watching them.

“A young elven man named Solas.”


	22. Chapter 22

In the days that passed Zola couldn’t quite figure out how to ignore Howard. It would have been easier if he didn’t insist on making her wet. Even though she didn’t want him or his dick being left in that state of near constant arousal was starting to wear on her. Every night and most mornings with occasional bouts in between, her life had become depressed anticipation and frustration with a large helping of resentment. As horrible as it was Howard was still better than Magnus.

While Howard kept the sex mostly in the bedroom, if he happened to not be in the bedroom when he wanted his dick sheathed she dropped her jeans wherever they were at. In the almost two months she’d been here sex had happened in every room of the house. She didn’t think much of being summoned to his office beyond the irritation of being bent over his desk again. When Zola found another woman seated across from him, she slowed and stopped just inside the doorway.

“Ten minutes,” Howard said fiercely. “Then you leave.” He stood and walked around his desk, stopping in front of her with a deep frown. “Strip.”

Zola scowled but quickly followed the command. The woman stood and watched silently with an incredible glare. When Howard held her clothing he smirked and stepped closer. His free hand found her clitoris and his mouth engulfed one of her nipples. She clenched her hands into fists and ground her teeth, standing perfectly still. It went on for quite some time. The longer he fiddled with her, the wetter he made her, the angrier the older blonde woman became. When his fingers slipped easily in and out of her channel Howard finally stopped.

“When I get here you’d better be on your back on the desk,” he said. “Hugging your legs and still wet enough to fuck.” Howard turned back to the stranger and growled, “Ten minutes.”

Howard stepped around her and closed the door after him. The woman turned and swept everything on top of his desk to the floor. The lamp clattered and the light bulb splintered into pieces. A vase made of something expensive shattered into a thousand shards. Papers fluttered to the floor, pens rolled everywhere and a calendar hit a cabinet with a smack then plopped to the floor. Zola couldn’t help a smirk as the woman turned back to her and stepped closer.

“I don’t know how you have been ensnared by that filth Zola Adaar,” she said with carefully controlled fury. “I can offer you asylum and a chance to change the fate of our world.”

“Lady,” Zola said skeptically. “If you can get me somewhere that doesn’t involve being raped or used on a daily basis I’ll kiss your feet.”

“I can assure you no man or woman will touch you unless you want them to,” she said evenly. “The facility is as secure as any baby farm and no one outside my organization knows where it is.”

“Get me out of here,” Zola said after a moment.

“I will return in three days. Do what you must until then and I promise you will never have to endure him again.”

“Three days?” said Zola disappointedly. “Right now would be really great.”

“I must gather the equipment and people necessary to breach his security. He isn’t going to simply hand you over. Be patient. Stay strong.” The woman gripped her shoulder and her expression softened. “There will be time later.”

Zola took a deep breath and nodded. “Who are you?”

“My name is Michaela. Three days. _I will return. _”__

Her shoulder was squeezed a little tighter. Zola carefully picked her way through the mess when the door shut once more behind her. She sat on the desk and lay back, trying to clear her mind. It was too much to hope that she might be truly safe in three days’ time. With her fingers she rubbed between her legs to make sure that she wouldn’t end up bleeding. The door opened and shut again, as she gripped her legs behind her knees.

“Who’s your bitch friend?” he growled.

“I don’t know her,” Zola sighed.

“She sure knew you.” She heard the clink of his belt and his footsteps crunching on the vase shards. “Who made the mess?”

“She did. I guess she didn’t like you playing with me.”

“Hope your comfortable darlin’.” Howard slapped her completely exposed sex with his dick. “I’m going to play with you for the next two hours. I’m going to fuck you nice and slow, make you come. Then I’m going to fuck you with my fingers and make you come _again and again._ When I’m hard I’m going to fuck you nice and slow… _again…_ and make you come… _again._ ”

Slowly he pushed into her then hooked her legs over his shoulders. Zola gripped the edges of the desk tightly and shut her eyes. Moments later he leaned down on her and began thrusting, a tit in each hand, his dick hitting that spot he’d found before. She couldn’t stop the tears that rolled silently down her temples as he brought her to orgasm repeatedly.

When Howard was done possessively proving that she belonged to him Zola couldn’t move. He left her on the desk. Servants came and cleaned up around her, never once acknowledging her and careful not to touch her arms and legs dangling over the side of the desk. After a while she slowly made her way up to the bedroom and fell into an exhausted slumber, woke once more by his hand between her legs and his tongue on her nipples.

For the next three days Zola didn’t dare to hope Michaela would return. Howard didn’t repeat that torture but he used her more frequently. At night, in the morning and once in between, Zola had stopped bothering with underclothes and only buttoned enough of her shirt to keep it closed. On the third night Howard ordered her on her knees beside the bed. She held tightly to the edge of the mattress while he pounded her, his hands kneading her breasts painfully.

Zola was concentrating so hard on the most horrifying thing she could think of she didn’t hear the door slam open. Howard began yelling, his grip on her tits loosening. He pulled his cock out but didn’t push back in. It was only after his voice was suddenly cut off that she realized there were other people in the room. Michaela knelt next to her and she felt cloth draped over her back. In a daze of surprised disbelief Zola allowed Michaela to lead her away, the large robe wrapped tightly around her.

They were surrounded by people in full protective gear as they were whisked out the door and down alleys to a small storage shed. There was an elevator hidden inside and they went far down into the earth. Michaela led her to a detox chamber and they were sprayed with chemicals that would eventually get rid of any blight dust on their skin. Afterwards in the chamber Zola sat with Michaela, hoping she wasn’t dreaming.


	23. Chapter 23

Alex and Vincent had been given a quick briefing about how their new roommate had been found. Sven had popped in a few minutes ago to tell them that she was being escorted here by Michaela. Since both of them had done it, they knew she’d be completely naked. Rather than immediately put her guard up, Vincent volunteered to hide in their room until she was presentable. Alex leaned against their door, watching the main door anxiously.

When it opened Alex swallowed hard. She had to duck to clear the top of the doorframe. At a quick guess if Alex stood on her toes she’d be looking directly at her breasts. Her skin was grey, the strip of hair between the horns on her head was brown, her eyes were a vivid green and the suspicious scowl she quickly sent around the room was a little disheartening. Michaela stepped inside behind her, just as naked, and gestured at Alex.

“This is Alex Arainai,” Michaela said calmly. “She can help you get settled. Alex, this is Zola Adaar.”

“Where’s the other one?” Zola said still scowling. “The man.”

“In our room,” Alex said pushing away from the door. “He thought it would be better if you met after a shower.”

“How considerate,” said Zola flatly.

Alex frowned and pointed at the door to her right. “Bathroom’s in there. You probably need to adjust the shower head. I was the last one in there.” Zola crossed the room in a few quick strides and disappeared inside. Alex turned back to Michaela still standing in the doorway. “What the fuck? She hates him already?”

“Be patient,” Michaela said sternly. “She was not as fortunate as you were. Vincent is a good man and Zola is not stupid. She will see that eventually.”

Michaela turned and pulled the door shut as she left. Alex leaned back against her door and crossed her arms under breasts, still frowning. After an impatient fifteen minute wait Zola emerged with an extra-large towel wrapped around her from armpits to mid-thigh. She looked a little less uncomfortable having washed off the itchy chemical residue and actually covered in something. Her suspicious scowl hadn’t softened much however.

“Yours is the far room,” Alex said pointing towards the end room to the right of the shower.

Zola nodded but didn’t move. Her voice was even when she spoke. “You said our room earlier.”

“Yes. I did.”

“You realize…”

“I know what it’s like up there,” Alex interrupted heatedly. “I lived in constant fear. He didn’t touch me until I encouraged him to. Vincent isn’t like the pigs up there who only see a pair of tits and a hole they don’t need lube to fuck.”

Extremely angry Alex wrenched open the door and ran straight into Vincent standing on just the other side of it. She wrapped her arms around him and fought back sudden tears. His arms came around her and he spoke soothingly close to her ear.

*

It took a while but Vincent calmed her and finally coaxed her into a nap. He’d been listening intently at the door and heard every word between them. Vincent didn’t blame Zola for being suspicious. Angry words weren’t going to convince her that he wouldn’t do what she expected him to however. He was grateful for Alex’s support but slightly worried about the sudden burst of temper. This hadn’t been the first emotional outburst from her in the last few weeks.

With Alex curled up on top of the covers Vincent ventured out into the common room. He left the door open a little bit and looked around. His first thought upon seeing Zola glaring at him from one of the chairs was that she could probably break him in half if she wanted to. Qunari women were just as big and buff as the men. With his arms held out to the side he took a few steps away from the bedroom door.

“Stay right there human,” Zola growled.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied calmly. “I’m Vincent.” She snorted and continued to glare at him. Holding in a sigh he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Can I ask you something?”

“No,” she said flatly.

“It’s about Alex.”

“Why would I know anything about Alex?”

Vincent closed his eyes and held in another sigh. Proving himself was going to be harder than he’d thought. “Not Alex specifically. I’m… a little concerned. You were in a farm at one point?”

Her eyes narrowed and she nodded curtly. “What does that have to do with her?”

“She’s not usually so…”

“Angry? Stupid? Whatever you…”

“Look,” Vincent said keeping a tight hold on his anger. “You don’t like me. I get it. Don’t judge Alex based on your shitty life. She was in just as much danger up there as you were. I’m sorry she got lucky and you didn’t. Alex doesn’t deserve your spite.”

Zola’s glare softened a tiny bit. “Why are you worried about her?”

“She’s moody. Sometimes she can’t keep a meal down. And… she hasn’t bled for a while.”

“Congratulations,” Zola said bitterly. “Your spawn took root.”

Vincent scowled at her and turned without saying another word. He closed the door quietly behind him and curled up around Alex on their bed.

*

Zola sat staring at the door they’d disappeared behind. She hadn’t been happy when Michaela had told her she’d be sharing her living space with a man. Discovering that he was human only made her more wary of him. Space was limited however and most of the people she’d seen so far didn’t seem to think a man with two women in the same block was out of the ordinary. They hadn’t told her that her new roommates slept in the same bed. As long as he stayed away from her Zola would tolerate his irritating presence.

She was absolutely positive Vincent had coerced Alex into bed somehow. That’s what men did. They took and they used. Whether or not his concern for Alex was genuine didn’t matter a bit to Zola. If he knew they were both fertile and did nothing to prevent her from getting pregnant then he should have expected his selfish fucking to result in a baby eventually. Maybe he had. What bothered Zola was that he seemed more aware of it than she did.

There was nothing she could do about Alex’s dubious choice. The elf had either been brainwashed or she truly believed Vincent didn’t have an ulterior motive. Zola would stay out it. What they did was none of her business. She was glad there were two rooms between them however. At least she wouldn’t have to listen to them.

After a few minutes Zola put the book she’d been flipping through back on the shelf. She left the common room of her new home in search of the kitchen, glad she wasn’t on the surface but unhappy with how meeting Alex had gone. It had been a long time since she’d been around another woman and had been hoping for something besides the antagonism she’d received. 


	24. Chapter 24

It was early when Vincent crept out of the room. Alex was still sleeping and he hoped Zola would be too. He peeked around the door and found the common room empty. Quietly he shut the door and hurried across the room to the hallway, shutting that door carefully as well. Vincent hoped either Sven or Michaela were up as he walked swiftly through the hallways, Michaela more than Sven. She would be able to help him better than Sven but he’d talk to which ever one he found.

Zola’s hostility towards both of them yesterday was disappointing. They knew little about her history but they did know she’d been in a farm. He’d suspected Alex might be pregnant and had hoped they would get along even though he knew Zola wouldn’t trust him at all. Since they hadn’t, he needed to seek advice not only on what he should do for Alex but how to gently point out her condition. Why she hadn’t already noticed was a complete mystery.

Vincent knocked on the common room door to their block of sleeping quarters and poked his head in. Sven was just coming out of his room and he smiled as he waved him in. They met in the middle of the room.

“Good morning Vincent,” Sven said. “You’re up early.”

“I need some advice,” Vincent said.

“I’ll help if I can. What seems to be the problem?”

“I think Alex is pregnant.”

“You haven’t been using protection?”

“She said she didn’t care. I’ve been paying attention though. She’s moody, she gets sick to her stomach and it’s been… two, three weeks since her last cycle.”

“Not many men would keep track of that,” Sven said with a smile.

“Alex is happy enough to snuggle but she doesn’t want sex,” Vincent said evenly. “She initiates it most of the time. I want to keep her happy so I pay attention.”

“We have personal capable of delivering a baby if that’s your concern.”

The bathroom door opened as Sven spoke and Michaela stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. Instead of heading towards her room she marched up to them and said, “Alex is pregnant?”

“I think so,” Vincent said nodding. “Zola was pretty ignorant to both of us but she did too. I don’t think Alex has noticed yet.”

Michaela frowned and flipped a lock of wet hair behind her shoulder. “Zola has been…”

“I know,” he interrupted irritably. “She needs time. I’m a patient man Michaela. If she wants to blame me because I have a dick and my ears aren’t pointed that’s fine. I’ll deal with it. If she starts badmouthing Alex again I’m going to be a very pissed off man. I didn’t come here to talk about Zola.”

“Alex will be fine,” Michaela said after a brief pause. “There are enough of us here that have spent most of our lives in a farm to help her through anything that may arise.”

“Is there anything special I should do?” Vincent asked.

“Be patient and supportive,” Sven said smiling. “It might be wise to bring this to her attention soon.”

“Thanks,” said Vincent nodding. “I’d better get back. I’ll see you at breakfast.”

He turned without waiting for a reply and headed back to his room trying to think of a subtle way to ask Alex when her last menstrual cycle was.

*

Zola had gone to bed wondering how Alex knew what it was like outside the farms. If she was still fertile there was nothing that would have seen her put out of one. Sven and Michaela would have had serious problems getting her out of the baby farm and anything like the raid they’d done on Howard’s home would have been big news. She woke up and still couldn’t stop thinking of this major inconsistency.

She dressed and went to the common room, still puzzling over it. When Alex wandered out of her room wearing a T-shirt and underpants her first thoughts were a little unkind. Zola kept that to herself however. Antagonizing Alex wasn’t something she wanted to do no matter how stupid she thought the little elf had been. Finding out just how she could know what women faced outside the farms and how she could still be fertile wasn’t something she could go another instant without knowing.

“He thinks you’re pregnant,” Zola said loudly without moving from the chair she’d sat in. Alex didn’t even look her direction as she shuffled to the bathroom but she froze with one hand on the door handle. “They would have never let you out of the farm if you were still fertile. How could you possibly know what it was like up there?”

“Because I’m small. Because I’m an elf. Because I knew my parents. I’ve never been inside of a farm. They raised me as a boy so I wouldn’t be taken away from them. Would you like me to recount every time some handsy dickhead smacked my ass? How terrified I was someone would discover I had tits instead of a dick?” Alex slowly turned around, her expression hard. “I don’t know exactly what you’ve been through but I know exactly what would have happened to me if one of those men discovered I wasn’t one of them. Don’t assume I’m ignorant.”

Alex stared at her for a few seconds then wrenched the bathroom door open. It slammed behind her and Zola sunk a little in her chair. She sighed and brought her feet up. Zola hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. With that sort of secret Alex’s life couldn’t have been very pleasant. It raised a dozen more questions but Zola would have to restrain her curiosity. Less than a full day and it seemed she had already messed up. She sighed and buried her face, wishing she’d never been put out of the farm.

*

Alex stood under the hot stream of water, eyes tightly shut, and her hands opening and closing rapidly, her emotions swinging wildly. She was furious with Zola, disgusted with herself, hopeful and terrified at the thought of actually being pregnant. Zola could have been a fount of information if she didn’t hate Vincent for simply being male and if she hadn’t assumed Alex was a naïve child that didn’t understand how dangerous some men were. Her previously pleasant if a little boring life here had been suddenly turned on its head and she was desperately unhappy about it.

It was too much. Without touching the soap Alex shut the water off and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her body and hurried back to her room. Alex threw herself onto the bed. After a moment she screamed in frustrated anger. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door opening quickly and she flung a pillow at the person opening it.

“Get out!” Alex shouted thinking it had been Zola.

“Hey!” Vincent exclaimed in surprise as he batted the pillow away. “I’m sorry I had to go talk to Sven and Michaela! I didn’t want to wake you!”

“Vince,” she whimpered.

His eyes grew wide as she flung herself at him. He staggered back a step with his arms around her. Alex clung to him and wept.

“Maker now what,” he muttered.

Vincent guided her slowly to the bed. Alex sat in his lap, safe with his arms around her, and cried until she was numb inside.


	25. Chapter 25

Any doubts Vincent had about being more than just friends with Alex were put to rest. Normally Alex was very careful about her emotions. Vincent figured it was because she’d spent most of her life acting like a man. Anything that could have marked out her true gender was carefully hidden out of necessity. It wasn’t easy to change a lifetime habit and in the months he’d been down here with her he hadn’t seen her cry a single time. Even yesterday’s episode hadn’t included tears.

Sitting on the bed with Alex weeping in his lap was almost beyond his comprehension. He had an idea about who had brought this fit on but he didn’t have a clue what to say or how to help Alex calm down. So he just sat there with his arms around her, his clothes damp from her naked body. His shirt was soaked where her head rested on his shoulder, both from her hair and the tears that were just now starting to trail off.

Silence reigned until the hitching breath and snuffling trailed away. Vincent continued to hold her, stroking her hair or back occasionally. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy when Alex finally pulled away enough to see him. She was frowning slightly but her expression was mostly blank. One of her hands rose to his wet shoulder.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

“It’s all right,” Vincent said with a small smile. “I can always change it.”

“Thank you,” Alex said swiping her cheeks.

“No problem,” he said gently rubbing her arm. “What happened?”

“She’s so suspicious.” Alex shrugged then leaned against him again. Vincent put his arms back around her and rested his chin lightly on her head. “I just… I’m sorry… she made me so mad. I… don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

“Must have been pretty bad.” Vincent held in a sigh and rubbed her back.

Alex didn’t reply but he figured she was as irritated with Zola as he was. Since now wasn’t the best time to point out that she was most likely pregnant silence fell again. After a few more minutes he coaxed her into some clothes. Zola wasn’t in the common room when they left. Vincent held her hand through the halls to the cafeteria. She declined food but brought a bottle of water with to the viewing room. He was a little worried as he sat in the chair but knew she’d be fine with Sven and Michaela.

Soon he was engrossed with Garrett and keeping Isabela alive. Discovering that his ancestor was a pirate that had stolen the relic that had kept the Qunari in Kirkwall was a little shocking. Vincent couldn’t imagine how Carver and Isabela had gotten together but keeping them both alive to get together was rather important. It was also proving difficult. The Qunari religion was confusing but Vincent understood why they wanted Isabela. He couldn’t let that happen however. After a harrying one on one battle the Qunari were on the way out, Kirkwall was a wreck, Garrett was badly hurt but alive and Isabela stormed off after a huge argument.

With that fight echoing in his mind Vincent was greeted by a very subdued Alex. She was smiling at least but it wasn’t as broad or happy as usual. It only made him more irritated with Zola. Determined not to cause more trouble Vincent took Alex to the cafeteria after an understanding look from both Sven and Michaela. The lunch hours were just beginning and there weren’t many people there yet.

"You’re going to eat this time,” Vincent said firmly handing her a tray.

“I’m not really hungry but…” said Alex with a shrug. She took the tray and looked up at him. “I know I should eat. Michaela said I should go to the infirmary and have a test done but…”

“We can go right after we eat,” he said with a small smile.

Alex nodded and they continued on in the line. She didn’t say anything else until they were seated at a table. “That’s sort of what this morning was all about. Zola didn’t just ask why or how it was possible for me to be pregnant… just assumed I was lying.”

Vincent fought back a sudden spike of anger. Yelling at Zola would likely make things worse. He wasn’t sure what could possibly help her understand no one down here would hurt her. That he wasn’t an evil gremlin waiting for the perfect moment to make her life miserable. If Zola was that suspicious of Alex he didn’t stand much of a chance to convince her of anything.

“I figured this would be a happy moment,” Alex continued miserably. “I didn’t think I’d be the last to know.”

“You aren’t mad at me are you?” he asked cautiously.

“No. I’m… disappointed in myself. Frustrated with Zola and just…”

He reached across the table and gripped her forearm lightly. “We’ll get through it. If you can convince Alistair to go to bed with a woman he hates you can change Zola’s mind too. We just have to be patient.”

She smiled wanly and put her other hand on top of his. “Vince, I… love you. You’re the best man I’ve ever met.”

“I love you too,” Vincent said softly, his heart soaring.

*

Upsetting Alex this morning hadn’t been her goal. Zola had needed to know how she could be pregnant and still know what it was like on the streets. That Alex had never been inside of a farm had never crossed her mind. Babies struggled to live inside the farms. Being born outside of one and living beyond the first two years was almost too much to believe. It made perfect sense however and Zola felt terrible for making her so angry. Alex was going to need support, especially later on if this baby didn’t make it. Having outlived six of her children Zola knew how much it hurt to helplessly watch them die.

Zola spent most of the day hiding in her room. When she did venture out both of her roommates were sitting on the couch with a book open on their combined lap. Both of them glared at her and she scowled back. Alex huffed and went back to the book but Vincent glared for a moment longer before turning back to the book. She stayed at the other side of the room, a book open on the table in front of her. They sat on the couch talking quietly and sitting hip to hip, his arm on the back. Zola watched them rather than read. It seemed odd that they were so obviously comfortable with each other. Anytime Howard had sat next to her, his hands were somewhere she didn’t want them. In the hour or so she pretended to read Vincent didn’t grope or even leer once. Alex was completely relaxed, tucked up neatly against him. They ignored her when the book on their laps went on the foot stool. Zola watched them disappear into their room without a single word passing between them.

After a few minutes Zola stood and went back to her room. Slowly she undressed and put on her pajamas, thinking about the morning and the last hour. She wanted trust Alex but couldn’t bring herself to do it. Vincent could be putting on a show or have her brainwashed somehow. If Vincent was acting it would drop eventually. They might be sincere however. Zola doubted that he wasn't harboring something or didn’t have an ulterior motive. The only thing she could do was watch and wait.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of heated words. Don't be surprised if there are a few offensive things. It's a crap situation but the wound needs to bleed. It'll get better from here.

Vincent lay on his stomach on their bed. Alex lay as close to him as she could, one leg thrown over and resting between his. With one hand propping up her head she ran the other down his bare back, from shoulders to ass and back again. He was completely spent. Having her fist inside of him often had this effect and he was well on his way to nodding off. In the middle of the afternoon he would sleep for maybe an hour but she was happy to see it. She knew the tension between her and Zola in addition to dealing with his task in the viewing room this last couple of weeks was starting to affect his ability to rest.

Alex knew she was partly to blame for the stress he felt. He was concerned about many things and her pregnancy had topped the list. If she were being honest that was her biggest worry at the moment though she tried hard not to let him know. No one knew whey elves were semi-resistant to the red sickness but it didn’t extend to the non-elven babies they bore. This child would be as human as Vincent was and she was terrified of losing it.

This facility was as secure as any farm. Both Michaela and Sven had assured her of this multiple times. If Vincent and Zola succeeded in changing the past her worries might be for naught. It still weighed heavily on her mind. She now understood a little of what her parents must have gone through her first two years of life.

The other major source of stress was Zola. The large woman hadn’t been quite as hostile but it was obvious she didn’t trust Vincent. Her wariness around Alex had only lessened a fraction. There were the looks of course and curt responses but nothing like the exchange of the first two days. Alex was grateful for that but living in such thick tension after the laid back atmosphere of before was almost intolerable. As much as she didn’t like Zola or her presumptions, if something didn’t change she would go crazy.

There was nothing Vincent could do. By herself Zola would never trust him. Whatever had happened to her on the surface had completely jaded her against men. Zola even gave Sven suspicious glances. The only way Zola would accept Vincent was through Alex. Besides a less hostile atmosphere, Alex would appreciate someone more readily available to ask questions about her pregnancy.

In an effort to improve her living situation Alex had been working hard to put away her dislike of her roommate. She’d been racking her brain trying to figure out how she could get Zola to at least talk to Vincent without it ending in a fight. Oddly enough it was Vincent’s desire to be impaled on her hand that had given her an idea.

Alex leaned over and gently kissed his temple. Carefully she climbed off the bed and exchanged his T-shirt for the button up shirt she’d been wearing. She slipped on a pair of panties and left their room with Vincent sleeping. Zola was sprawled out in one of the chairs watching as Alex turned, still working the buttons on her shirt. Alex shuffled over and sat heavily on the couch directly opposite her.

“Don’t you care that someone might walk in?” Zola said.

“Not really,” Alex replied. “I don’t have to hide here and I won’t.”

Zola snorted and her attention returned to the book in her hands. Alex drew her legs up and crossed them on the couch. Since there was no delicate way to approach the subject she had in mind Alex kept her tone even as she continued.

“He worked in one of the fuck houses you know.”

“Good for him,” Zola replied absently.

“Eight. Years.” Alex leaned forward a little and did her best to stay calm. “I was the first woman he’d ever touched. And he wasn’t comfortable with it until I was touching him too.”

“I’m not impressed.” She looked up from her book, expression as cold as her voice. “We’re nothing but trophies.”

“Andraste’s tits! What in the fuck happened to you? I know you watch us and you won’t even believe what you’ve seen!”

“So he’s patient. He’ll slip up eventually.”

Alex shot to her feet and hopped over the long footstool. She planted herself between Zola’s legs and fearlessly leaned forward to poke the center of her chest. “No. He won’t. You’re the problem.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Zola batted away her hand but made no effort to move her.

“Let me guess. Jumped and gang raped? Almost happened to me several times. Maybe the enforcers cornered you. Had their hands on my ass plenty. How about your boss? Spread your legs or you’ll never work again. Whatever or whoever I really don’t give a shit. They weren’t Vincent. You never even gave him a chance.”

“Why should I,” Zola snarled. She pushed Alex backwards onto the footstool and stood. With her hands clenched tightly Zola loomed over her furiously. “The last two men I took a chance on screwed me over. The first one didn’t even tell me I was going to be his toy. I knew the second one only wanted my cunt though I had no idea what that really meant. Do you know what it’s like to be fucked at the dinner table? Or bent over a desk? His hands were always on my tits even when he wasn’t horny just because he could. It didn’t matter if anyone was around either. The way he played with me…”

“You want payback?”

Vincent’s voice wasn’t loud but it cut through Zola’s furious tirade like hot knife through butter. The room went deathly silent as Alex and Zola looked over at him. He wore only a pair of jeans, unbuttoned and sitting low on his hips. His expression was as serious as Zola’s was furious.

“What?” snarled Zola in confusion.

“Do you want revenge,” he said evenly. “Make him feel the way he made you feel?”

“Of course,” Zola snapped. “I’d love to see him humiliated.”

“Have at it.” Vincent held his arms out to the side.

“Vince,” Alex said in concern.

“Hush,” he replied gently.

Zola straightened and backed away. “What are you talking about?”

“He’s up there. I’m down here. If it will make you feel better take it out on me.”

“No!” Alex exclaimed. She jumped up and ran over to him, putting her back to his chest, her arms as far around him as she could get them. “You can’t. I won’t let you.”

“Alex…” Vincent began.

“NO! Humiliating and hurting you won’t make it right!” Alex yelled.

“You’re serious,” Zola said in a small voice.

“Yes I am,” said Vincent earnestly. “Everything I just heard… that isn’t right. _That dude had no right._ That’s why I worked at the Palace. If they’re fucking me they won’t need to rape you. I knew… guess it doesn’t matter. I can’t make it right. But if it’ll make you feel better we’ll go to the cafeteria and you can get your payback.”

“No.” Alex whipped around and clung to him. “You’ll get hurt.”

“I’m a whore,” Vincent said evenly. His arms came around her, one hand resting on the back of her head. “I can take anything she wants to do to me.”

“That’s…” Zola began her tone unsure. “No.”

Alex heard hurried footsteps and a door slam moments later. Vincent sighed and they stood there in the common room, arms wrapped around each other lost in their own thoughts for a long time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and angsty. Be prepared.

Zola hid in her room until the cafeteria was serving dinner. She considered skipping the meal entirely but starving herself would accomplish nothing. In order to avoid her roommates she waited until they were sure to be almost finished before venturing out. They weren’t in the common room and she didn’t run into them in the halls. There were still a lot of people in the cafeteria when she arrived. It was easy to pick out Vincent and Alex but Zola avoided their gaze. She hadn’t realized how much she wanted to humiliate Howard until Vincent had offered to take his place.

Why Vincent would be willing to endure anything she might do was a complete mystery. Zola had no desire to actually hurt him. That would make her no better than Howard or even Magnus. Alex’s defense of Vincent hadn’t been surprising. From her observations Zola didn’t find it surprising that he had been a prostitute. It was the passion with which he condemned Howard that amazed her along with his offer. She’d spent the afternoon thinking about Vincent and everything she had seen since coming here.

It was difficult to admit that she might have been unfair to him. The only man who’d ever been nice to her was Barret, the dwarf who ran the shelter. Her experiences with men, human men in particular, had all been somewhere between annoying and horrific. To a certain extent Zola still felt her suspicion was justified. Now that she had reason to doubt her suspicions she didn’t know what to do. Avoiding them would only work for so long in the confined space they lived in.

She thought as she ate. While she still couldn’t bring herself to trust Vincent, Alex was a different matter. Perhaps the little elf would be willing to start over. The tension between them was mostly Zola’s fault. It would be much easier to build a friendship with her than it would Vincent. If her earlier attempt to defend Vincent was an indicator Alex wanted less open hostility at the very least. Zola would most likely have to apologize but she decided she was willing to do that.

They weren’t in the common room when she got back. Zola was a little relieved. She wasn’t sure she could deal with either of them at the moment. Sleep was hard to find and she woke later than she normally would have. When she left for the shower Zola stopped in her open doorway. Alex was seated at the table by herself, fully dressed and looking a little grim.

“He’s not here,” Alex said softly. “We need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Zola said evenly.

“You want to shower first?” she asked gesturing at the bathroom.

“Yeah. I won’t be long,” said Zola.

Alex nodded and leaned back in the chair. She folded her hands in her lap and Zola hesitated.

“I envy you,” Zola said softly after a moment.

“Why?” Alex said suspiciously.

“I had eight babies,” she replied. “Only two of them made it but… I miss it.”

“What was it like?” Alex asked after a thoughtful pause. “In the farm I mean. My mother…”

“It wasn’t horrible,” Zola said shuffling over to the table. She pulled out the chair next to Alex and sat down. “You couldn’t leave and that bothered some but I never cared. It was boring more than anything. Boring but safe.”

“How did they… make you pregnant?” Alex glanced at her then back down at her lap. “She told me they put a big tube up you. Fill you full of stuff then leave you there… spread open.”

“Your mother exaggerated,” Zola said gently. “It’s scary the first few times. And embarrassing. You are spread open but there’s no big tube and as soon as they’re done you’re free to go.”

“You said it was safe,” said Alex glancing at her again. “The people who worked there didn’t slap your ass or rape you in your sleep?”

“Maker no,” she replied in horror. “Some of the women took the men who work there to their bed but none of them were ever forced. If you’re already sterile there are no worries about screwing something up. They’d possibly be killing us all off for a thrill and no one is _that_ stupid.”

“I was almost ready to turn myself in,” Alex said turning a little in her chair and meeting Zola’s gaze. “I guess I kind of knew Mom exaggerated to scare me. I didn’t want to be on the streets anymore. Every elven boy learns to deal with the assholes. They’re scared of being taken by one of the groups, they get groped. Even the enforcers pick on elf boys when there isn’t a woman around to feel up. I was terrified of those things too but it was worse. If anyone had found out…”

Zola knew exactly what would have happened. There was nothing comforting to say. It would have been meaningless and they both knew it. Instead she gripped Alex’s shoulder lightly.

“He’s not like that,” said Alex turning to her fully. “Surely you know that now. Vincent wouldn’t…”

“Alex, I may have been wrong but I can’t just trust him. I was jumped on the way home from a late shift. They would have raped me then taken me to their boss so he could rape me. I was spared that by a couple of enforcers but… that was just as bad. I took a chance. Trusted Magnus. He paraded me in front of his friends with nothing on but string. So I made a deal with one of the other men. In a way… it was worse.”

“Zola…”

“I’m sorry Alex. But I can’t trust him. Not right now.”

“What do we have to do?” Alex said in frustration as she shot to her feet. “He won’t do any of those things! I can’t do this anymore. It’s like being on the surface again and I hate it!”

Zola closed her eyes and sighed. She reminded herself of how young Alex was and strove to remain calm. “You can’t expect me to just forget what happened.”

“Of course not but those men _weren’t_ Vincent.”

“No they weren’t. But I don’t see the same thing you do. I see a man. A human. I think of being shown off in a room full of men with nothing but tassels on my tits, my pussy barely covered and my ass completely bare. I think of being played with day after day. Hands on my tits, down my pants… I stopped wearing underclothes Alex. I had maybe two buttons done up on my shirt because it didn’t matter where we were if he wanted me he took me.

“He wasn’t much for an audience but he wasn’t above gloating. Howard called me up to his office a few times. He bent me over the desk… always had his hands on my tits while he used me. I had to stand there while he made me slick. Talking to his buddies the whole time, making some sort of deal. He… didn’t really ever stop talking. Even when he stuffed his dick inside me. Just… kept negotiating between grunts while the other two sat in the chairs across from the desk… watching.”

Silence fell like a shroud. Zola struggled to keep the tears that threatened at bay. She was surprised by Alex’s small hands at her shoulders, pulling gently.

“I’m so sorry Zola,” Alex whispered as she wrapped her arms around Zola’s shoulders.

She allowed Alex to bring her close, face pressed awkwardly to her chest because of her horns. The dam of tears broke and Zola wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, clinging to the smaller woman as she wept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's read and commented. A huge thank you to everyone who left kudos, all 16 of you. I'm very sorry but this is not likely to get finished.


End file.
